


The Soulmates - Sinbad x Reader (Magi / AU)

by Athia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Y/N) is Princess Kougyoku Ren cousin, from her mother's side. She is not royalty, but she has lived with the  Kou Empire's royal family since the death of her parents. (Y/N) is sent to Sindria, along with Kougyoku, in a diplomatic visit. There, she meets King Sinbad, known to be a total womanizer, with a flirty and charming personality.She knows she should stay away form him, but what happens when the person you are trying to avoid could end up being your soulmate?





	1. The Soulmates - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Magi Fic. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I ended up making it a longer fic. Of course this is just the first chapter. I hope you like it and please leave your vote or comment so I can know if it is worth it to keep this story going. Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my mother lenguage.
> 
> Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The images does not belong to me either

You were 12 years old when your mother first told you about soulmates.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet?"

You were sitting in your room, in front of a big mirror, while your mother brushes your hair. Your mother meets your gaze in the reflection.

"Your uncle introduced us" Your mother says, finishing the ponytail in your hair

"And how did you know that my father was "the one"?" You ask.

"Why so curious about this now?" Your mother frowns, looking at her youngest child.

"Earlier today I heard my sister and other girls talking about boys and things like that..." You explain, a little blushed.

Your mother smiles sweetly and runs a hand over your hair.

"Well, your dad and I... We are soulmates" She says with sparks in her eyes.

"Soulmates?" You turn around to face your mother and tilt your head to the side

"Yes. Do you know the story, about soulmates?" Your mother asks, putting her hands over your shoulders.

You shake your head no.

"It's said that originally, humans were two people, living as one, sharing one body, making a hole. But the gods were threatened by these humans, and the father of those gods decided to split them in half. After that, the split humans were unhappy, incomplete, and they would forever long and search for their other half; the other half of their soul. It is said, that when the two finally find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another. They feel complete, loved and would know no greater joy than being together again, finally finding their other half, their soulmate"

.......... Many years later..............

"Since Princess Kougyoku is coming to Sindria again... Don't you think you should consider the possibility of marrying her? Everybody knows that she is in love with you and It would be a good political move, to have better relations with the Kou Empire" Ja'far asks, looking at Sinbad.

They are walking down one of the many corridors of the Purple Leo Towers, along with Masrur.

The king turns to give his friend a half smile.

"Ja'far, as much as I appreciate your concern, you know I have no intentions of marrying anybody. Besides, we can look for another way to have a more "cordial" relation with the Kou Empire, without such extreme measures..."

"Extreme measures if you are the womanizer of the seven seas" Masrur babbled, causing Sinbad to frown.

"Fine" Ja'far raises his hands in defeat "Then, at least promise that you will behave" He sighs

"I will, I will... Plus, last time it was all a big misunderstanding remember?" Sindria's King asks, raising an eyebrow at them, making both Masrur and Ja'far cringe with shame.

They were still feeling guilty for not trusting their King's word and Sinbad was clearly still hurt for that fact.

"In our defense... She said she woke up in your bed, and you were drunk and naked... That isn't something too unusual coming from you" The white haired man says, shrugging.

Sinbad is about to say something but Masrur interrupts him.

"Yamraiha already cleared everything, let's just forget about that" The Fanalis states, bluntly.

"You are right. The princess ship is arriving any moment now. We must go greet them" Ja'far says as the three men head to the harbor.

...............................................................

An hour later, Princess Kougyoku, and all her entourage, were being greeted by King Sinbad and the Eight Generals.

"King Sinbad, thank you for having us here, It's an honor to see you again" The young princess greets Sinbad with a big smile.

"It's a great honor for us to have you here again Princess. I hope everything goes as you expected in this diplomatic visit" Sinbad politely smiles back at her.

"I'm sure it will. Please, let me introduce you to my friend and cousin (Name), she was sent along with me for this trip" Princess Kougyoku says as she turns around and signals a young woman to approach them.

Sinbad looks over the Princess shoulder, searching for the mentioned girl, and his gaze meets yours. You immediately blush.

He is extremely good-looking. He has long purple hair, a tall, tan and muscular body. And those beautiful golden eyes, which seem to be locked with yours. No wonder Kougyoku is so crazy about him.

Sinbad walks pass the Princess and takes your hand in his. His eyes never leaving yours.

"Nice to meet you Miss (Name). Welcome to Sindria. It's a pleasure to have you here"


	2. The Soulmates - Sindria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is part 2! I hope It's ok... I know this may be going too slow, but I promise, you will have more interaction with Sin in the future... of course!  
> Please vote / comment!  
> It would mean a lot! Thank you for reading!

You and Princess Kougyoku Ren were currently in the bedroom you two were supposed to share. The room was beautiful, but it only had one king-size bed. Your bags and clothes were still unpacked. You had tried to unpack them yourself, but the princess had insisted that said task was meant to be done by one of the servants, not you.

"So, what do you think about King Sinbad?" She asks you, sitting on the big bed.

You move to the other side of the room and take a look through the window. The sun is about the set, and the view is really beautiful.

"Oh... Yes, you were right, he is... Handsome" You say, still looking away and feeling a little uneasy. You can still feel those piercing golden eyes staring at you, only a few hours earlier, when you arrived. Although is not like you didn't like the attention...

"Handsome!? The man is gorgeous!!" She says, blushing and throwing herself on the bed.

"Well, yes, bu..."

You get cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Your cousin yells, standing up from the bed.

An average high man, with pale skin and short white hair opens the room. He had already introduced himself earlier, as Ja'far.

"Excuse me Ladies, sorry to bother you" He says with a small bow. "King Sinbad sent me. He wants me to ask you to join us for dinner. And tomorrow night, we are having a celebration, as a welcoming party for you" He adds, hiding his hands in his tunic'sleeves.

"A party! Sounds great! Please tell the King we will be there for dinner, thank you Ja'far" Kougyoku says, with a big smile.

"You are welcome my lady" He bows again and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

\------------------------------------------

An hour later you and Kougyoku step into the big dining room. Seven of the eight generals plus Sinbad are already there. Drakon enters the room right after you two. You still feel a little surprised by his dragon-like appearance.

There are two free chairs near Sinbad and one between two of the generals. After apologizing for being late, the princess sits between Sinbad and Masrur, while you prefer to sit on the opposite side of the table, between Pisti and Sharrkan, leaven Drakon the spot near Sinbad and Ja'far. It's not like you don't want to be near Sindria's King, but knowing about the deep feelings your cousin has for him, you prefer to stay away. You notice Sinbad looks at you. He seems disappointed.

The food is great and you feel comfortable talking with the people you have around. On more than one occasion you catch Sinbad staring at you. Of course you notices it because you were trying to catch a glimpse of him too.

"You must be really tired after that long trip. Did you like your room?" Pisti asks you, right at the moment when you were looking at the purple hair men. You blush, shuffling uncomfortably in your seat.

"Huh? Oh,yes. It's a beautiful room" You nod and she smiles.

"And the princess likes her's?" She looks at Kougyoku. You look at her as well. She is talking with Sinbad and Ja'far. You can't completely hear what she is saying, but, the General is looking at her with what seems to be pretended interest, while Sinbad just looks bored. You almost feel sorry for them.

"Actually, we are staying in the same room" you replied turning to face Pisti again.

"Really? But isn't it a one-bed bedroom?" Pisti asks, frowning.

"Well, yes, but that's not a problem. It's a really big bed" You assure her, smiling.

"Two girls in one bed? That's.... " Sharrkan get cut off in the middle of the sentence when Yamraiha, who is sitting next to him, elbows him in the ribs "AWFUL!" he finally yells, clearly changing what he was about to say. You can't help it but to laugh. The rest of the table turns to look at you and Sinbad smiles sweetly looking at you.

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly. Soon, all the food was eaten and drinks were drunk.

After saying Goodnight to everybody, you and the princess walk back to your room.

A few minutes has gone by since you arrived at your bedroom when someone knocks at the door. It's Ja'far, again.

"I would like to apologize in the name of the king for the misunderstanding with your chambers. This room is meant for only one person. That's why we will be giving you another room Miss" He explains in a solemn tone, looking at you.

"Oh, that's not necessary, really, the room is huge, and this bed is big enough for the two of us, we can share" You say, looking at the bed and then at him.

"Nonsense, there is no need for that" He shakes his head no and similes. "Please follow me to your new room. Someone will come to take your belongings there" Ja'far says and opens the door for you.

You look at the princess. She smiles and gives you an encouraging look.

"Ok, if you insist" you shrug and follow the white haired men.

.....................................................................................

You walk down the hall with Ja'far, who makes some small talk and tells you a bit more about Sindria. You realize that despite appearing to be a very serious person, he is really polite and easy to talk to.

The two of you finally stop in front of a door that looks exactly the same to the one from the room you and the princess had.

"We are here" He says, standing in front of the door.

You can't help but to notice the beautiful wood carving, double door, next to your new room.

Ja'far follows your gaze with his.

"That's the king's bedroom" He sighs and his voice sound almost apologetic.

"Oh" Is all you manage to say.

Ja'far opens your bedroom door and lets you go in first. The bedroom looks even bigger and fancier that the one Kougyoku has now.

"This is beautiful, but it's too much" You say, looking around before turning to face the man who is standing at the door.

"Don't worry, it isn't. Sin insisted on you to have it" He smiles, apparently forgetting the formalities for a moment, which makes you smile happily at him.

After Ja'far leaves the room you lie down on the enormous bed, still fully dressed. You wonder if the King insisted on you having this room just because it's next to his, but that can't be right. Why would he bother to do that for? To be honest, you practically haven't talked to him... You had only met him today!

Thinking about him is starting to make you feel dizzy. Knowing that sleep won't come easily to you tonight, you decide to go for a walk.

Stepping out of your room, you gently close the door behind you. Walking down the hall, you take a couple of turns and end up outside, in a small garden. It's a warm starry night and words can't describe the true beauty of this place. The moonlight reflects over the green grass, which moves with the gentle breeze.

You are completely lost in your thoughts when a manly but gentle voice speaks behind you.

You hold your breath and your eyes widen, surprised.

"Do you mind if I join you?"


	3. The Soulmates - The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with only 3 hrs sleep... so I hope It's ok! Please leave your vote/comment.  
> It really means a lot! Thank you!

"King Sinbad! Gosh.. You scared me!" You take a step back and place one of your hands over your chest. You could feel your heart beating too fast, but you manage to smile at him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sinbad quickly apologizes

In just a second you feelings change from shock to pure embarrassment, when he takes your hand in his and bows a little, standing up to your height. Your face turns red.

"I hope you can forgive me" He says, his golden eyes looking directly into yours. 

_Oh god those eyes..._

Your heart starts to beat even faster than before, until you manage to regain your composure.

"I-It's ok. You don't need to apologize, your majesty" You raise your free hand to stop him from keeping apologizing "But, if you don't mind me asking... What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" You ask, brows furrowing.

The king's eyes widen with surprises, clearly not expecting that kind of response to his attempt to flirt with you.

"N-No, well, yes. Maybe. I saw you walking this way and wanted to join you. Was I wrong?" He stutters a little at first, but soon goes back to his flirtatious ways, giving you a sweet smile.

"No, of course not. It's an honor to be in the presence of the King" You hurry to say.

After Living with the Imperial Family, back at the Kou Empire, you have learned to always be respectful with the royalty and nobility. "But, King Sinbad, if you don't mind, may I ask you for one thing?"

"Of course. What is it?" He inquires, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

May I have my hand back?"

This time it's his turn to feel embarrassed. He hadn't realized he was still holding your hand all this time. His face reddens and He lets go of you.

"Sure! Sorry..." He smiles and scratches the back of his neck.

"Thank you, your Highness" You smile shyly, rubbing your hand.

"Please, just call me, Sinbad. No, in fact, call me Sin" He stands tall and smirks. Like he is doing you a favor.

"Are you sure?" you mutter.

"Yes. Can I call you (Name)? Or do you prefer Miss (Name)?" He smiles, placing his hand on his hip.

"No, no, (Name) is fine, Sin" For some reason, calling him that way doesn't feel as odd as you thought it would be.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go back to my room. I'm a bit tired after the long trip" you excuse yourself.

"I understand. May I escort you back?" Sinbad asks with a sweet voice.

You hesitate, knowing you should say no and go back to your room. A part of you tells you to stay as far away from him as possible. Not only because of Kougyoku, but because you have already been worn about the fame the King of Sindria has when it comes to woman. Apparently, he is well known for being "a flirt and a womanizer", among other things. At least that was what Koubun Ka told you, before you leave for this trip, taking his place as Kougyoku assistant. 

But, another part of you wants nothing more than to be in his presence as long as you can.

"Yes, I would love to. Besides, your room is right next to mine, isn´t it?" You somehow regret pointing that out.

"Right" 

Sinbad smirks and takes a step back, waiting for you to start walking first. He follows and walks next to.

You walk in silence for a moment, looking straight, but you can feel his eyes on you.

"Do you like your new room?" He suddenly asks, in a warm voice.

"Yes, thank you. Although it wasn't necessary, really" You say looking up to him, since he is quite taller than you. Your eyes meet his and you blush, quickly turning to look straight again. He notices it and chuckles.

"Please. We have plenty of room here. Besides, I wanted you to be comfortable" His voice deep and husky.

You feel your face getting even more hot from your blushing.

"If you don´t mind me asking... You and princess Kougyoku are related, but you aren't part of the Ren family, It's that correct?" He asks. His voice sounds warm but more serious, this time.

"That´s correct. Kougyoku´s mother was a humble courtesan, and she was my mother´s sister. After both of my parents died, Kougyoku family took me in. I have a big sister, but at that time she already had her own family. She lives in another country with her husband and child.I I haven´t from her in years" You whispered the last part and your voice sounds full of sorrow. 

The King stops walking and places a hand over your shoulder. 

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to upset you. Please forgive me." Sinbad bows and looks and you. His eyes show kindness. He seems and sounds truly sincere this time. 

"It´s ok. I´m ok. Please don´t worry about it" You smile sweetly at him.

Finally arriving at your room, you turn to face the King of Sidria again. 

"Thank you for walking me here, Sin. It´s been a pleasure talking to you" You say, bowing once again.

Much for your surprise, Sinbad slowly takes a step closer to you, making you step back, pinning you against your bedroom door. Your eyes widen as you feel his warm breath on your lips.

"The pleasure was all mine,(Name)" He says in a seductive tone.

Whit trembling hands, you manage to find the door lock.

"Good night!" you shout, completely nervous. 

Almost falling backwards into the room you close the door right into the king´s face.


	4. The Soulmates - The Gift

You wake up to the sound of someone knocking at your bedroom door.

"(Name)? Are you in there?" It was Kougyoku's voice.

You soon realize you have overslept.

You were here as her assistant! Meaning you should be the one waking her up, not the other way around!

"Shit..! ... Come in!"

The pink haired princess steps into your room. The look on her face goes from worry to astonishment when she looks around your room.

"(Name), it's late, where have you... Woow.. This room is bigger than mine!"

You jump up from the bed an start getting dressed as fast as you can.

"I'm so sorry your Highness, I must have been really tired from our trip. Did you slept well?" You try to excuse yourself, not facing the princess, looking around for one missing shoe.

"Yes, I did. I was expecting you to come wake me up, but when you didn't show, I decided to ask one of the maids to show me where your new room was" She walks closer and hands you the shoe you were looking. " It's ok, you had never overslept before, so I'm guessing you were really tired" She smiles and sits on a couch near one of the windows "And for the last time (Name), I told you already! Call me Kougyoku when we are alone! We are family after all." She smiles when you nod and thank her. "But why is your room bigger and prettier than mine?" Her smile transforms into a pout.

"I don't know really... " You say scratching the nape of your neck.

"And It's right next to the king's room..." The look on her face turns darker and to be honest scares you a little.

"We can switch rooms if you want!" You say without second thoughts.

The mention of the King reminded you of last night events. Not only you had slammed the door in the King's face, but before that he was so close to you, his lips only inches form yours...

"Why are you turning red? Are you sick?"

Kougyoku voices bring you back to reality, and you notice how hot your face feels.

"No, no, I'm ok!" You excuse yourself, turning to the side to hide your face. "Are you hungry? We should go get breakfast" You suggest, trying to change the subject, while your face goes back to its original color.

"Yes, I came here beca..."

The princess gets interrupted by someone knocking at your door, again. You look at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" She asks

"No... Came in!" You yell

A maid walks into the room, carrying something in her hands. It's wrapped in colorful fabric.

"Good morning your Highness. My Lady. I have a present for you." The maid smiles and bows fist to the princess and then at you, keeping her gaze down.

You and Kougyoku exchange looks and smile.

"A present? How nice! But how did you know that she was here?" You ask looking at the maid and pointing at the princess.

"Oh no, I'm afraid the present is for you, my Lady, " She says, now looking at you.

"For me!?" Your eyes widen.

"What is it? How sends it?" The princess walks closer to the maid, takes the present and turns to hand it to you.

"It's from the King" The woman declares.

Your eyes widen even bigger this time, and Kougyoku looks shocked.

"Open it" She demands.

You do as she says, laying the gift on the bed, unwrapping it. It's a beautiful (f/c) silk dress.

"It's a dress..." You whisper, still surprised.

Kougyoku picks it up from the bed and examines it.

"It's beautiful, and this fabric... This is an expensive dress" She frowns, running her fingers over the dress.

"It's for your welcoming party. Tonight." The maid speaks, still at the door, waiting for one of you to excuse her.

"Did he send you one too?" You ask Kougyoku.

"No" She says bluntly.

Whit out another word, you take the dress off her hands and wrap it again, before handing it back to the maid.

"Please tell King Sinbad I say thank you but no thank you"

"You are rejecting the King's gift?" The look the princess's giving you makes you think you have grown an extra head.

The maid looks as surprised as the princess, but she doesn't say anything. She bows to the two of you and leave.

"Why is King Sinbad sending you gifts?" Kougyoku asks, once you are alone again.

"I-I don't know... Maybe he thought I didn't have a proper dress for tonight?" You struggle, trying to come up with some possible explanation.

Your cousin is clearly not very convinced by your excuse, but seems to take it anyway.

"If that's the case you shall borrow one of my dresses. You are here also representing me and the Kou Empire after all." She announces with pretended pride.

"Thank you, my Lady" You smile, happy to see she doesn't seem to be as mad as you as you thought. "As I was saying earlier, we should go and eat breakfast, don't you think?" You suggest.

The princess shakes her head no and heads towards the door.

"I don't feel like eating anymore. I'll go back to my room. Come find me later, so we can get ready for the party ok?" She gives you a weak smile before closing the door behind her.

You stand there, alone, looking at the closed door.

"She must be mad at me... Well of course she is mad! She still likes him. What's that stupid King thinking!!? That stupid, sexy, interesting King... Aggggggg!!" You shake your head and curse to yourself, walking around the room.

_"What am I going to do now?"_

..........................................................

Meanwhile, a very grumpy Sinbad walks into the great hall at the White Capricorn Tower. , Ja'far it's already there, of course. Waiting for him.

"Morning Sin! How...What's wrong with you?" He asks, seeing the other man's frowning face.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Where are the others? Nevermind, hand me that paperwork you were nagging about me not doing" Sinbad walks pass him and sits at his chair.

Ja'far almost faints after hearing that.

"No, really, what's wrong?" He insists, but doesn't lose the change to hand Sinbad the papers.

The King is about to answer when the door opens and the rest of the Eight Generals enter the room.

"Good morning, how are you? Hey, what's up with you?" Pisti frowns, looking at Sinbad.

"He is in a bad mood" Ja'far answers for him.

"I'm not in..."

"Hey! What's up?" Sharrkan asks before Sinbad can talk.

"The king is in a bad mood" Pisti answers in a teasing tone of voice.

"He is? Well, he looks kind of odd, why are you so frowned? You look like you haven't slept or something " Sharrkan says, examining Sinbad.

"I'm not frowing and I'm not..." Sinbad begins to say, but finally just rest his head over one hand, defeated, looking at how all the Generals are sitting around the table, chatting about his mood and looks. Like he wasn't even there.

"Maybe is because of that girl" Masrur says, bluntly, speaking for the first time.

"What girl?" Yamraiha questions. All the looks go from Masrur to Sinbad.

"I saw him walking down the hall with that girl, last night" Masrur says, ignoring the suprised faces of the rest.

"The Princess?!? Sin! You promised you were going to behave!" Ja'far starts to rant, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, not the princess, the other one" Masrur looks at Ja'far.

"You mean the princess's cousin?"Ja'far asks, looking at the King.

"Well, I'm not surprised, she is hot" Sharrkan says, leaning back on his chair. Spartos just faceplams.

"I'm not surprised either" Drakon says, shaking his head no.

"She's pretty" Pisti adds.

"Did you slept with her?" Yamraiha inquires, leaning over the table to face Sinbad.

"She's only been here for one night and you already slept with her!?" Ja'far yells, raising his arms over his head.

"You dog!" Sharrkan cheers the King.

"But in that case, what's up whit the long face?" Hinahoho asks lightly hitting Sinbad on the arm.

"I don't have a long face! And I didn't slept with her! Can all of you please just stop?" Sinbad rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"Ok, ok... But can you tell us what happened then?" Yamraiha interrogates, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing. I walked her to her room and she slammed the door on my face. She almost broke my nose! And today I sent her a gift and she rejects it" He sighs, looking at them.

The room remains in complete silence for a couple of seconds, before each one of the Generals bursts into laughter.

"She rejected you!?" Ja'far asks, between laughs.

"Twice!" Sharrkan remarks, wiping some tears off his face.

"That's new for you, isn't it?" Drakon chuckles.

"But like Ja'far said, she has only been here for ONE day. You still have plenty of time..." Pisti states, calmly, encouraging their King.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She is the princess' cousin, and the princess has a crush on Sinbad..." Spartos says. That's the most he has spoken in a long time but nobody seems to be listening.

Finally, Sinbad lets out a long sigh and stands up. "You are right" He says, looking at Pisti with a big, bright smile, before trailing to the door.

"Where are you going? We haven't even started the meeting yet!" Ja'far yells, while the others watch the King go. Sinbad stops at the door and looks back at the Generals.

"I'm going to go talk to her" He smirks and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looong one... sorry! I hope it's ok! Please let me know what you think! Comments and votes are always appreciated, of course! And thank you for reading! :)


	5. The Soulmates - Lady Killer of the Seven Seas

Shortly after the princess leaves, you finish getting ready and decide to go out and find something productive to do. After all, this is a diplomatic visit. You haven't come Sindria just to sleep all day.

"I need to get out of this room. Maybe Ja'far can ask someone to show me around this place" You say to yourself, looking at your reflection in the dresser's mirror.

You about to open the bedroom's door when someone knocks. You stay frozen, looking at the door.

_"Who can it be now? Maybe is the maid again? Could he have sent that dress again?"_

Thoughts run through your mind when suddenly a cold chill run through your spine.

_"NOOO... It can be, right? He wouldn't come here himself...would he?"_

"(Name)? Are you there? It's Sinbad" Your fear comes to life when you hear the King's voice on the other side of the door.

"Shit, shit, shit..." You start to curse in a very low voice, jumping around in circles.

 _"He can't get in here... Who knows what can happen trapped in a room with this guy"_ You think, trying to figure out what to do. Something finally clicks.

You open the door and stepping out, you close it behind you as fast as you can.

"Good morning Sin!" You greet in a maybe too cheerful tone, with a big smile.

This could have been a very bad idea, because you find yourself trapped, again, between the King and the door. But, luckily for you, your sudden loud greet causes Sinbad to take a step back, shocked.

"M-moring (Name), how are you?" He stutters, but his eyes quickly scan your body from top to botton.

"You look beautiful today" He smirks and you look away, blushing.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you! I was just going out. I was thinking about asking someone to give me a tour around your lovely Kingdom" You say, with a big smile, while mentally ordering yourself to calm down.

"Really? Well, I can give you that tour myself" He says with a cocky smile, putting a hand on his hip

_"SHIT! Why didn't I saw that coming?" You think._

"What? You? Oh no! I couldn't accept that! You are the king! And I'm sure you have tons of work to do! Like paperwork and that kind of things" You try to come up with an excuse.

"Paperwork...?" Sinbad frowns "Wait! Has Ja'far been talking to you!?" He looks both shocked and irritated.

"What? Why? No. Actually, I was about to look for him now" It's your turn to be shocked now.

"Oh, ok. Neverminde" He leans closer and rests his arm against the wall, trapping you. His gaze travels to your mouth and you unconsciously bite your bottom lip.

Like I was saying I can give you that tour mays..."

At that precise moment, two royal guards appear from around the corner of one of the hallways. They are chatting, walking your way.

You blush again, while Sinbad stands straight. The guards stop talking and stand tall when they spot you and the King in that position.

"Your Highness, My lady" They say in a deep voice, giving you and Sinbad a small bow.

The King greets them and they soon keep walking away. The guards had almost reached the other corner of the hallway when you hear them.

"The lady killer of the seven seas" One whispers to the other, clearly louder than intended.

Both of them chuckle and disappear down the hall.

Sinbad pales, looking at them and you can't help it but to giggle.

"Quite a reputation you have there, huh?" You chuckle.

"I guess I do, but, It's not like that" He shakes his head and starts to explain.

"You don't have to explain anything. Your love life, it's none of my business, your highness. But, as I was telling you, I would prefer if someone else gives me that tour. I don't want to keep you away from your duties" you say calmly.

"Fine. I'll ask Ja'far to send someone to show you around. And please, I told you to call me Sin" He sighs in defeat. "But maybe we can chat a bit more tonight?" He asks, eyeborws raising. As quick as that he goes back to been.. him.

"Thank you Sin. And of course, I'll see you tonight" You smile.

He is about to leave, but stops and turns his head to look at you.

"You didn't like it?" He asks and you frown at the question.

"The dress. You send it back" His voice is low and a bit sad.

"It was beautiful. But I can't accept it. It's too much. Plus, Princess Kougyoku was here when they brought it. " You explain.

"Oh.. I should have sent her one too, didn't I?" He mumbles

"Probably" you shrug.

"I can't send them right now!" He says, now facing you completely.

"No! no! Please don't! If you send her one, she may think you did it because of me. And even if she doesn't think that, she may just get the wrong idea" You plead, hoping he understand what you mean.

Luckily, he does.

"I understand. You are right. My apologies." He bows solemnly " Please, wait here, like I said, someone will come for you. See you later (Name)" He gives you a smile that makes your heart skip a beat and strodes off upon his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I wrote two in less than one day, so have mercy on me! I know this is going slow, but I plan to speed things up a bit in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter anyway, and as always thank you for reading!


	6. The Soulmates - The Party

Your guide for the day turns out to be no other than Pisti. You were surprised by the fact that Sinbad has sent one of the Eight Generals for a task like this, but the friendly young woman soon assures you that she had volunteered for the task.

"I don't really have many girl friends, and I thought It would be a good chance to get to know each other" She explains shyly, playing with her fingers, insecure. Her physical appearance makes her look like a sad little girl at that moment.

You give her a surprise look and bow your head slightly

"It would be an honor to be your friend" You say, smiling at her.

Pisti eyes sparkle with excitement as she smiles back.

"Princess Kougyoku Ren isn't going to accompany us?" The lovely girl asks you, looking around when she notices it's just you waiting for her.

Her question makes perfect sense. Being Kougyoku assistant, you are supposed not to leave her side, but, the princess had made perfectly clear that she doesn't want your company at the moment.

"No, It's just me. The princess is busy with other issues at the moment. Besides, this isn't her first visit to Sindria." You shrug, looking at Pisti.

"Oh, yes! You are right, she was here that time that..." Pisti's eyes widen, and she interrupts herself "Never-mind! Let's go!" The blond, short woman gives you a sweet smile and then signals you to follow her.

Even thought Sindria is a small country, you knew you weren't going to be able to see the hold Kindom in only one afternoon. You had already met the Hardboard when you arrived, so Pisti decides to take you to Forest and show you some of the diverse creatures that live there. She also tells you about her Household Vessel.

While talking to Pisti about the different towers and areas around the Palace, you learn, much for you surprises, that you and the princess are currently staying at the Purple Leo Tower, which was odd, as the guests are supposed to stay at the Green Sagittarius Tower.

"If that's the case, why are we staying in the same tower you and the rest of the Generals are? It's odd that Princess Kougyoku didn't mention anything either"

" I'm sure the Princess isn't familiar with the Palace structure. She probably didn't notice that she is staying in a different area than before" Pisti says, standing near a large tree.

"And why you think we are staying there?" You ask again, realizing that she ignored your question.

"Well ... If you are staying with us, it's likely to be because Sinbad wants it that way"

Pisti laughs when she sees the astonish look on your face.

You don't need to hear more about the matter.

................................................................

Later that day, after thanking and saying goodbye to Pisti to go to your cousin's room, to get ready for the night event.

Princess Kougyoku seems to be in a better mood than earlier. You help her get ready, while telling her about your day with Pisti.

True to her word, she gives you one of her dresses for you to wear. It's a beautiful long, elaborate dress, similar to the one she always wears.

Once both of you are ready, a royal guard escorts you to the party, witch it's in the open air.

The place is full of people eating, drinking and dancing. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

"Miss Kougyoku!!" A voice comes from your right side.

You turn to see a young man of average height with blond hair and golden eyes. He is running towards you, followed by a young girl with pink hair and a short, blue haired boy.

"Alibaba-chan! I didn't know you were here!" The princess greets the blond young man and introduces you to him and his friends.

"This is Alibaba, He is the former Prince of the Balbadd. And these are his friends. This is my cousin and assistant (Name), she took Koubun Ka's place for this visit" She says, not bothering telling you the name of the other boy and girl.

"Nice to Miss (Name), I'm Alibaba, and this is Morgiana and he's Aladin" Alibaba smiles and bows his head.

The girl babbles "Hello", while the boy stares at you chest and You intuitively cross your arms over your chest, trying to block his "view".

"It's nice to me you too. I remember the princess talked to me about you" You say to Alibaba, also bowing." And nice to meet you too Morgiana, Aladin" You bow to them too.

"So you are Aladin! You are the magi how kicked Judar's butt! Aren't you?" You say without thinking, looking at the boy with blue hair. You cover your mouth with the palms of your hands as soon as you realize your mistake.

Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladin start laughing while Kougyoku gives you a hard look.

"(Name)! That's not the proper way to talk!" she grumbles.

"I'm so sorry! Please accept my apologies!" You beg from them.

"It's fine! And you are right! So don't worry about it!" Alibaba tells you, still laughing.

The Princess is about to say something when the four of you are distracted by laughs, girly giggles and playful cries.

Looking in the direction the sounds were coming from, you see Sinbad. He is sitting in a big chair, drinking, and surrounded by many women. Some of them are standing next and behind him, while others are sitting in his lap. You feel dizzy. And your chest hurts, just like if something has brake inside of you.

"Miss, why are you so sad?" A childish voice brings you back to reality.

You quickly turn to look at Kougyoku.

"Oh, don't be sad I'm sure..." You start to say, putting your hand over her shoulder. Thinking she is probably disappointed to see the man she loves in that position.

"I meant you, Miss" Aladin says, looking at you.

You look at him with wide eyes, while all of them look at you. Kougyoku gives you a cold, harsh look.

"Me!? Oh no! I'm fine. I don't know what you are talking about" You smile, embarrassed. "Would you please excuse me? I would like to take a look around. And I need some water" You say to the tree of them, but your question is meant for the princess.

"Of course. You can go" She says, bluntly.

"Thank you, your Highness" You bow and turn to the others "It was nice meeting you" You quickly bow again, before walking away, into the party and mixing with the crowd.

Not too far from where you are standing, and close to the King, you see Hinahoho. Not that he is difficult to find, the man is incredibly tall. He's surrounded by some of his children. Standing next to him, are Dragon, Ja'far and Masrur, while other members of the Eight Generals are sitting at a table near them.

A servant comes and offers you wine. You were actually looking for some water, but after taking another quick and closer look at the king and his Harem, you decide to accept the wine, drinking half a glass faster than expected.

"Hey! (Name) right?"

A young attractive man with dark skin, green eyes and white hairs stand next to you, smiling. You remember meeting him at your arrival, and you identify him as another member of the Eight Generals.

"Hello. Lord Sharrkan right? Nice to see you again" You smile and bow your head.

"Please, no lord, just Sharrkan. What are you doing here all alone? Where is the princess?" He asks, looking around.

"She was talking to some friends she met the last time she was here" You explain, while you exchange your half full glass of wine, for a glass of water, when another servant walks by, carrying a tray. Sharrkan also takes a glass, but his glass is full with wine.

"Well, in that case, you don't need to stay here all alone! Come join me!" He chuckles and quickly puts an arm around your shoulder, guiding you to a nearby table. He takes you by surprise and you are too shocked to resist.

"So, how you like Sindria so far?" He asks, sitting at the table and pushing you down to sit next to him. He empties his glass in a heartbeat and you notices he looks a bit drunk.

"I still have some places to meet, but I really like it. It's beautiful." You smile, looking around and taking a sip of your water.

You look back at the man sitting next to you to find him checking you out.

"Yes, it is" He says in a charming voice. You realize he is probably not talking about Sindria.

Blushing, you look away, to find yourself looking at Sinbad again, how is still drinking and apparently too busy with all the girls.

"Is it always like that?" You bit your lower lip and ask him, without thinking.

"Huh?" Sharrkan raises an eyebrow. He follows your gaze, realizing what you are talking about.

"Oh, you mean Sin and women? Yep, it is. He is quite a ladies' man, if you know what I mean" He explains, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard" You say with a sigh, looking away.

Suddenly, the young man grabs your free hand, causing you to yelp and turn to face him.

Sharrkan leans close to you and his green eyes look intensely into yours. You want to move away but you feel paralyzed.

"But you shouldn't be worried. I'm sure that a gorgeous girl like you can have any man she..." The white-haired man begins to say, his voice's husky as he leans even closer. 

He is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

You and Sharrkan look up to see the High King of the Seven Seas, with his arms crossed over his chest and rather annoyed look on his face, staring at the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Sinbad/reader interaction in this chapter, but I think there will be plenty in the next one ;)  
> I hope you like it anyway!  
> Don't forget to leave your vote/comment. Thank you so much!


	7. The Soulmates - Stupid King

Looking at Sinbad, Sharrkan pulls himself upright and quickly let go of your hand.

"Hey Sinbad! I was just talking with beautiful (Name) over here" Sharrkan smiles, looking at you.

"I see. You really do look gorgeous, (Name)" Sinbad says, checking you out, like Sharrkan did moments ago.

"Thanks" You reply, bluntly.

"Can I sit here with you?" The King asks, while he sits next to you, not waiting for an answer. 

"What are we drinking?" he inquires, looking over your's and Sharrkan's glasses.

"Wine!" The young men says, with enthusiasm.

"Water" Your answer, looking away.

"Water!?" both men ask in unison.

"That's boring (Name)! You should drink some wine with us" Sharrkan says, resting a hand over your shoulder, making you feel uneasy.

"I will ask someone to bring us more wine" Sinbad announces, looking around for one of the servants.

When he looks back and notices Sharrkan's arm over your shoulder, his eyes narrow. He puts an arm around your waist and pulls you even closer to him, causing you to flinch, feeling uncomfortable, trap between them. He's so close you can smell the wine in his smell the wine on his breath.

You are about to say something when a familiar voice speaks, near your table.

"What the hell you think you are doing!?"

All of you turn around to see a very irritated Ja'far, looking over at Sinbad and Sharrkan.

"Hey! Ja'far! Come join us!" Sinbad invites him, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah! We are having some drinks!" Sharrkan cheers, raising his glass.

Ja'far looks at you an notices the discomfort in your eyes.

"Forget the drinks you idiots! Don't you see you are making Lady (Name) uncomfortable?"

"Oh, really?" "Why?" "What you mean?" Both Sharrkan and Sinbad ask, giving you goof and confused looks.

"I think I've had enough for tonight. If you all excuse me, I'll go to bed. Goodnight. My Lords, King Sinbad"

Removing Sharrkan's arm from your shoulder and pulling out of Sinbad grip you stand up and bow yo them.

"Good night my Lady, and sorry for this" Ja'far says, bowing after giving you an apologetic look.  
You laugh and shake your hand with a shrug" It's ok, don't worry about it" You lie.

You turn over your heels and start walking away, looking for princess Kougyoku. You spot her sitting at a table, talking with Alibaba. Morgiana is near them, talking with Masrur, while Aladin has his face buried in some woman's chest. She looks like one of the women that were with Sinbad earlier.

You apologize to the princess and tell her you aren't feeling well. Luckily she excuses you and you are free to go back to your room.

You walk alone towards the palace, still regretting having gone to to that stupid party. Images of the King surrounded by women flash through your mind. And after what you saw, he even had the nerve to just pop there, smiling and grabbing you that way...

Covering your mouth with your hands you repress a cry of frustration.

Starting to Walk faster you reach your bedroom door in a few minutes. You open the door and just when you have put one foot inside you hear someone calling your name.

"(Naaaame)! Please wait!"

You turn and look back, to see the King of Sindria, walking, or rather, stumbling towards you.

"What the hell he want's to know?" You grunt to yourself.

"Hey! There you are! I've been following you since you left the party!" Sinbad stands next to you, leaning his body against the wall.

"Why did you leave? The party was for you after all..." he purred, trailing his hand up your arm.

"Like I said, I'm tired. And that party was not for me! It's supposed to be for princess Kougyoku. I'm just her assistant remember?" You reply sternly.

"Sure, but you came here with her so..." He looks surprised, and his eyes widen by you sever tone.

"As I was saying, SHE is the princess, Not me. Then why do you keep following me? Have you spent ANY time with here during this visit?" You interrupt him. Your eyes spreading poison.

"As a matter of fact, I did" He says, calmly.

"When!?"

"Today, while you were with Pisti, taking your tour" He smirks smugly.

"Oh"

"Don't worry, we just discussed political matters" Sinbad sighs and takes your hand "Let's go in, It´s cold out here"

"Cold? It's like 28 degrees in here! And why would I be worried!?" You protests, while he drags you into the room.

He let go of your hand and walks to a small counter in a corner of your room. It has some glasses and alcoholic drinks that you haven't touched. He pours himself a drink and another for you, but you reject it.

"Don't you think you've had enough, your Highness?" You ask with false sympathy, pointing to his glass.

"Hey, what happened with just Sin? And, no, I'm fine!" He gives you a goofy smile and walks over to you.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, SIN. Why are you here?"

"Earlier you told me that I would see you at the part, but I barely did! You ran away. Soooo... I came here to spend some time with you" He finishes his drinks and goes to pours himself another.

"You probably barely saw me because you were too busy with all those women on top of you. Speaking of which, you should go back to them, they are probably missing you" you angrily huffed, knowing that formality has gone out the window a while ago.

The purple haired man looks at you, astonished by your comment.

"You are angry with me" He says, pinching his eyebrows together.

"What!? No, I'm not. Why would I be?" You ask, trying to regain your composure.

Sinbad leaves his glass over a small table and walks to stand in front of you.

"Tough I have to admit I like this new, less controlled and more honest version of you..." He says in a husky voice, leaning close to your ear "What you don't seem to notice, it's that I left all those women to come looking for you" He purrs, pulling back to look at your face, with a big smirk spreading across his attractive features.

"Probably because you're bored of them and you need a new toy" You hastily say, looking at him defiantly. Trying to control the blush that threatens to appear on your cheeks.

The King raises his eyebrows. "There is no winning with you, isn't it?" He chuckles, taking his glass again, quickly finishing his drink.

"Exactly. Now, can you please leave?" You ask, sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Not until you stop being mad at me" Sinbad pouts, dragging a chair and sitting in front of you.

"I'm not mad, and you are drunk" You remark, rolling your eyes.

"I'm not drunk and you're beautiful" He whispers. Sinbad leans toward you, and his hands hold you while his lips are almost on yours.

You glup and stay frozen, with your face heating up.

_"He's so handsome, even when he's a drunken dumbass"_

"Why don't you give me a chance?" He whispers again, making you shiver.

"P-please, can you just lea..." Your words disappear in the air when Sinbad leans even closer, sending you backward over the bed, with him following you.

You leave out a squeal in a mix of surprise and horror, trying to push him away. The weight of his body, along with the weight of all the jewelry he always wears, makes him more than heavy. Once you realize you can't move, you start to yell at him.

"What are you doing!? Get off me!!" You scream, twisting under him.

Sinbad only hums in response, as he nuzzles into your neck. Sindria's King shifts in his position, and now has half of his body over yours, with one of his legs over yours, and an arm wrapped around your waist.

"Seriously, are you crazy!? You can't do this!!" You keep yelling, but there is no response. Your face's red like a tomato.

"Sin? Sinbad? King? Sr!? Please move!" You try to speak more calmly and reason with him, but the result is the same.

For a brief moment he flinches and you think he is going to say something, but all that comes out of him is a strange noise.

_"Wait a minute... is he snoring!?"_

You move your head as much as you are able to, and look at him. His face is still buried on your neck, but you see how His chest rose up and down steadily. He had fallen asleep on top of you, and the more you struggle, the more he tightens his grip around you.

You start to think about ways to get some help. Maybe if you start to scream for help, some of the guards who regularly patrol the corridors will hear you and come to help. But after quickly giving it a second thought, you probably would die of shame because of what someone could think of you after seeing you in this situation.

Embarrassing as it is, you have to admit that cuddling with Sinbad feels kind of nice. His warm body is not really crushing you now, and the sweet way he snuggles his cheek against your collarbone even feels sweet and affectionate. So as long as he is not trying something funny, you can live with this.

You are mentally cursing yourself for thinking this way about the man who not so long ago was laughing and playing around with a bunch of women, when he suddenly moves and sits up.  
You watch him, still laying down, and your sigh of relief gets cut off when you see what he is doing, with his eyes still closed.

_"Is he stripping!??"_

So much for thinking he wasn't going to try something else...

Sinbad has already taken off his white turban, some of his jewelry, and is now occupied taking off the top part of his robe.

Panicking, you do the only thing that comes to your mind right now.

You slap him. HARD.

His eyes shoot open, suddenly lucid.

"...w...what...?"

You grab all the clothes and the jewelry that he has already taken off and throw them into his arms.

"GET OUT! NOW! OUT!!" You yell at the top of your lungs, while you push him towards the door.

"GET OUT!! YOU STUPID KING!!" Once you have thrown him out, you close the door behind him, with all your strength.

"Jerk!" Tightening your hands into fists, you keep yelling, punching the close door, trying to hold back the tears.

Meanwhile, outside your room, a surprised, drunk and semi-naked Sinbad starts walking to his room, with one of his hands over his very red cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... As you can see I did as I promised and there's a lot of Sinbad in this chapter XD  
> I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your vote and comment! Thank you!


	8. The Soulmates - Fix This

Sindria's Eight Generals are already at the great hall, sitting around the table. They are waiting for their King, who still hasn't shown up.

"He's probably still sleeping. He was wasted last night" Yamraiha points out, resting her head on his hand.

"He disappeared right after (Name) left" Sharkkan says.

"You know what that means..." Pisti chuckles.

"Hey, you don't think he is mad at me, do you?" Sharkkan asks, looking at Ja'far.

"I don't think so, no" Ja'far replies, his eyes fixed on the door

"What are you talking about?" Spartos asks, looking at them.

"Sharkkan was flirting with (Name) last night, and Sinbad interrupted" Ja'far explains, still looking at the closed door.

Masrur shakes his head while Drakon rolls his eyes and Hinahoho chuckles.

"He can't be mad. If you can't flirt with a girl he has already hit on, you probably won't have any girl left in the seven seas!" Pisti giggles.

"Yeah, you are right" Sharkkan relaxes back in his chair.

"Maybe I should go look for him..." Ja'far mutters.

He is about to walk to the door when it opens, and Sinbad goes into the room.

"Morning!" He greets, walking across the room, heading towards his chair.

All the Generals follow him with wide eyes fixed on him, more specifically on his face.

"What?" The King asks, looking at them when he finally realizes the look on their faces.

"What happened to your face?" Ja'far wonders, pointing at his own cheek.

"Oh, that... It's just a cut" he shrugs, looking at the papers in front of him.

"It's a big cut" Masuru states.

"How did you get it?" Yamraiha asks, grabbing his face and examine it.

"She wears a big ring..." Sinbad explains, lightly pushing her away, annoyed.

"How? (Name)?" Yamraiha frowns, while she sits in her chair again.

"Playing rough, huh?" Sharkkan chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows and getting sounds of disgust from others.

"Yes, her, and no! It wasn't like that. She slapped me. I don't remember much of what happened" He explains, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"What?" Ja'far pales, while the other burst out laughing.

"Not this again..." Drakon sighs.

"That girl is great" Hinahoho scoffs.

"Why did she slap you? What did you do!? How many times have I told you to stop harassing women!? Drunk or not drunk!!" Ja'far yells, grabbing Sinbad by the collar, shaking him.

"Calm down! I don't want to talk about it now. Can we just get on with this meeting?" Sinbad groans, lightly push him aside.

"All right. But we are not done talking about this" Ja'far gives him a hard look, trying to regain his composure.

...........................................................................................

After the meeting is finally over the Generals are leaving the room, except for Ja'far how is pilling up some paper rolls, and Sharkkan who stands from his chair an looks at the King, hesitating.

"Hey, Sinbad, you are not mad with me for what happened last night, right?" He finally speaks.

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad stands up from his chair and walks closer to the younger men.

"Well, it's nothing, I just thought you may be upset because I was also flirting with (Name) last night"

"Na! Everything is fine!" He smirks and puts an arm around Sharkkan shoulders. "But, just leave her to me, ok? There are plenty more women around here, right?" Sinbad says, giving him a big smile.

That request forces Ja'far turn around and look at them, shocked.

Sharkkan eyes widen, looking at Sinbad "S-sure, all right. No problem." He stutters pulling away from his grip.

While a quite shocked Sharkkan leaves the room and Ja'far walks over to Sindria's King.

"Ok, look Sin, I think I had never heard you asking someone no to flirt with a woman." The white haired man frowns, looking at him "I mean, if that were the case nobody would ever flirt with any woman! Because, let's be honest, we all know that you flirt with everything that moves." He says, throwing his hands up.

"What's your point Ja'far?" Sinbad rolls his eyes to his friend's last comment.

"My point is that you seem to like her, yet you keep ruing things by being... YOU!" He growls, pointing at him.

"That's harsh Ja'far, even for you" The King put a hand over his chest and look at him pretending to be hurt.

Ignoring his King, Ja'far heads to the room's door. He pops his head out and calls one of the guards that are standing outside.

"Find Lady (Name) and bring her here. She's probably with Princess Kougyoku Ren." He instructs the guard and turns to look back inside. Sindria's King is still standing in the middle of the room, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad glares at him, narrowing his eyes.

"What it looks like I'm doing? That guard is bringing her here and you are going to fix this. So don't go anywhere and Good luck." Ja'far grins before closing the door, leaving Sinbad alone.

........................................................................

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you? You have been distracted all morning!" Kougyoku touches your hand, trying to gain your attention.

This is probably the third time today that Kougyoku has asked you this kind of question.

After following the princess around and helping her with her tasks all morning, the two of you are sitting under a tree, in one of the palace's gardens, opening some letters from the Kou Empire. But now you were just staring at the sky, daydreaming.

"I'm fine, really! You don't have to worry, your Highness." You lie, smiling at her and snapping out of your trance.

Truth been told, you have being feeling all sad and blue since you woke up this morning. You barely slept last night, and the memories of you disastrous encounter with Sinbad keep haunting you. But you know your cousin isn't probably the right person to talk about it.

"Excuse me, Lady (Name). Lord Ja'far would like to see you. Can you come with me please?" A serious voice calls from behind you. Turning around you see a royal Guard, waiting for you.

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you here" The princess dismisses you.

You stand on your feet and follow the guard to White Capricorn Tower. The guard leaves you alone once you have reached the great hall's door. You knock the door, wondering what Ja'far can want with you. Probably some paper work...

"Come in" A muffled voice calls from inside the room.

You walk into the room, expecting to see the King's Adviser, only to find The King himself, waiting for you.

Your feelings go from surprise to absolute rage when you see him. Turning around on your heels, you open the door, ready to storm out of the room, when a hand grabs you by the arm.

"(Name) wait! wait! Please, just let me explain." Sinbad begs, pulling you back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... here you go! I know there isn't almost any Sinbad x Reader in this one, but I wanted to write a bit about what happened after that fun night you had with him. I hope you like it and thank you for all your votes and kind comments!!


	9. The Soulmates - Friends?

After roughly shaking your arm to get free form Sinbad's grip you look up to face him. The King is looking at you with big puppy eyes, but what catches your attention the most is the big cut on his cheek.

"What do you want? Where is Ja'far? And what's that on your face? Did I do that!!??"

All this question comes out of your mouth without a second thought, and your anger changes into horror when you realize you had hurt The King.

Of course, he deserved it! But, here you are, hitting the King, in a foreing Kindom, away from your home, when you are just an assistant and he is the freaking King of Sindria after all.

What you did is likely to be heavily punished.

"Am I going to be imprisoned for slapping the King?" You question, trying to hide the fear in your voice.

Sinbad frowns and touches his face.

"No, no. Here if you slap the King, they cheer you, not punish you. It's ok, don't worry about it. I probably deserved it anyway..." He teases, with a half smile on his face.

Of course you deserved it! What were you thinking?" You asked, with a demanding tone.

"To be honest, all I remember is following you, after you left the party. Then I remember going into your room and having some drinks... After that It's all blank... Until you slapped me. Ja'far asked that guard to bring you here so we could talk. He just wanted to help" The King explains, scratching his neck.

"I see. Ok. Let me fill you in then... You followed me, you drank all the alcohol in my room, you fell sleep on top of me, and then..." You start to list, counting with your fingers.

"Wait... I fell asleep on top of you?" Sinbad eyebrows rise up, confused.

Yes, I don't know if you were trying to kiss me of what, all I know is that you fell on top of me, pressing me against the bed, and then you started to cuddle me" You can sense how your face is starting to turn red. "I couldn't move! You are really heavy and you wear way too much jewelry if you ask me and..." You said, pointing at his necklaces and bracelets.

"Well, I kind have to, most of them are my Djinns" He explains, looking at himself

"You didn't let me finish! After that, when you finally moved, you started to get your clothes off!! That's why I slapped you." You say, letting out a long sigh.

"Oh.. Well, I kind of do that... I don't like sleeping with clothes on, so I take them off even when I'm asleep. But I didn't do it on purpose!"

Yeah.. I know the story about you and your naked sleeping..." You roll your eyes, remembering Kougyoku's story "But even if that's the case, I was supposed to just let you get naked!?"

"Well..." He starts to say, with a cocky grin.

"Ok, I'm out of here..." Raising your hands in exasperation, you start to turn to go away.

"No! Wait! I'm just kidding. You are right... Look (Name) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you... I guess I just wanted to spend time with you." This time Sinbad grabs your wrist to stop you, but let go of you as soon as he sees the killer look on your face.

"Yeah, you already said that. But It seemed to me that you had your hands pretty full last night" You say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" He frowns.

"You had, I don't know, like seven or eight women with you?" You point out.

"But that's just for fun, It doesn't mean anything... Wait, are you jealous?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'm not! And if anything you are the jealous one! You weren't interested in me until you saw me with Sharrkan last night!" You yell, almost losing your temper. How dare him to say you were jealous?

"I don't get jealous!" He states, defensively "And... Wait, ok, lets just not fight anymore, please? Can you just forgive me for what happened last night? What do you say? Come on, give me a chance" Sindria's King begs, taking your hands in his, giving you one of his charming smiles.

"You said that last night, too. About me giving you a chance" You remember, looking down at your hands.

"I did? And what did you say?" He asks, confused.

"Nothing, you fell asleep right after that" You sigh, shaking your head and taking your hands away from his.

"Ohh... Ok, nevermind... What do you say now?" Sinbad asks, smiling and nodding in encouragement.

"Ok, I'll give you a chance. For us to be friends" You grin.

"Friends?" He asks, even more confused than before.

"You don't want to be my friend?" You ask, with false innocence, tilting your head to the side and batting your eyelashes.

He chuckles and his confusion turn into amusement, when he realizes you are messing with him.

"Sure, let's be friends" He offers you his hand for you to shake.

"Friends then" You smile, shaking his hand.

"It's that your Household Vessel?" Sinbad asks, looking at the ring you are wearing in the hand that he was shaking.

Huh?" You give him a confused look, surprised for his sudden change of subject.

"Your ring. The one you used on my face" He explains with a grin.

"Oh.. Yes. It used to belong to my mom, and now It my Household Vessel, form Kougyoku Djinn Vinea. It's called Vainel Dire. It's a water shield. Offensive combat, it's not my strongest point, but with Vainel Dire I can protect myself and others around me"

"That sound great. I would like to see it some day" He smiles.

"Maybe. And you really have 7 Djinns?" You ask, frowning.

"Yes. I'm sure you have read about it in "Adventure of Sinbad." He states, looking cocky, with a confident smirk.

"Where?" You ask, blankly.

"You haven't read my stories!?" He takes a step back, looking both shocked and hurt.

"Sorry, no" You apologize, seeing that apparently this is something important to him.

"After I conquerer my first Dungeon, I needed money. I didn't have much back then, so used to perform, first in front of a small audience, and after a while, I had the chance to do it for a large audience. I used to act and tell them my life stories to raise money. After that I started to write those stories. They are quite popular you know!?" Sinbad tells you, walking back and forth in front of you.

"Ohh.. I see. That sounds fun!" You nod and smile to him "Maybe you can perform them for me?, I would love to hear your stories!" You say, suddenly excited.

"Perform? Me? Again?" Sinbad looks surprised, but his golden eyes sparkled. He scratches his chin, thinking "It have been ages... But I sure it would be fun to do it again. Ok! I'll do it!" He nods and gives you a big smile.

"Great! I'm sure you will need more than a day, so maybe at night after you've finished your king's duty and I'm free after serving princess Kougyoku?" You suggest, smiling back.

"Sure! so, your room or mine?" He asks, looking all innocent.

"What!?"

"I mean, well, where do you want us to meet?" He asks, scratching his head.

"Hmmm... How about that garden where we talk the first night I was here?" You propose, remembering the place.

"Ok.." He sighs, defeated. "I'll see you there tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but the thing is yesterday it was my birthday, but It wasn't a happy one because my grandmother died... I decided to write, to get my mind off of things, but I guess it wasn't a good idea because I couldn't focus much. I hope you can enjoy it anyway, and I'll try to update this and my other magi fic soon.  
> As always, thank you for reading.


	10. The Soulmates - (Not so) New Feelings

During the following nights, you and Sinbad had been meeting at the garden, as both of you had agreed.  
Although he didn't actually performs for you (sadly, because you thought that it would've been a blast to watch him do it) He does tell you the stories about how he got his Djinns. Surprisingly, he has been acting like a perfect gentleman the whole time, not flirting or trying any moves with you. The most surprising thing is, that this is actually starting to bother you.

As much as you hate to admit it, you have found yourself missing his flirty lines, his cocky looks and the way he used to touch you; grabbing your hand, putting an arm around your waist, or saying something so close to your ear that you could feel his hot breath on your face. Yes, you are missing all that, and you hate yourself for it. After all, it was you who asked him to be just friends. You realize that maybe you should start to accept the fact that you have a crush on him, but you are never going to let his lady-killer ass know it.

..............................................................................

The morning arrives and it looks like is going to be another beautiful day in Sindria, but not for you, because you wake up with a severe headache. You feel like your whole body has been run over by a caravan.

"What the...? ohhh!!" You try to sit up in bed, but the pain in your head makes you lay back in bed. Your head hurts even more when you start to sneeze non stop.

"Am I sick? No, it can't be! I never get sick" You mumble to yourself, giving another attempt to leave the bed.

This time you manage to do it, but your body hurts and all you want is to go back to bed.

After you do your best to look presentable, you leave your room and walk to Kougyoku's bedroom.

"Come in" The princess voice calls from inside the room.

"Gooodd morning Princess" Your voice sounds muffled and tired.

She is sitting in front of a big mirror, looking at her reflection. When she turns around to see you, her eyes grow big.

"(Name)? What's wrong with you? You look like hell!" She says, walking over to you.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" You lie, while you feel like your head it's about to explode.

The princess puts her hand over your forehead and frowns.

"You are burning up! And you are shivering! You have a fever. Go back to bed" She orders.

"I'm fine, really..."

"Look, (Name), It's ok, I can have one of the servants helping me today. Besides, to be honest, I'm not only concerned for you, but for me too. I don't want to catch whatever it is that you have!" She confesses, taking some steps away from you and covering the lower part of her face with her sleeve.

"Oh.. ok, I understand. Well, thank you, your Highness. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me" You bow and turn to leave, not really caring what the reasons are, all you want is to go back to bed.

Once back at your room, you hurry to take off your clothes and put on your sleepwear, before quickly going under the covers, feeling cold and dizzy.

After a while, you are shifting uncomfortable in bed, not sure if you have had any sleep at all, when someone knocks at your door. No waiting for an answer, the door cracks open and Yamraiha steps inside the room.

"(Name), are you awake?" She whispers, looking at the sight of you being a bluk of sheets over the bed.

"Yeah..." You babble, looking at her with almost closed eyes.

"Princess Kougyoku Ren told Ja'far that you were sick. He and King Sinbad asked me to come to check on you" She says with a kind voice, taking a seat next to your bed.

You do your best to sit up in bed, resting your back against some pillows.

"You have a high fever" She states, putting her hand over your forehead like Kougyoku did before.

"Drink this" She orders, giving you a small bottle with some blue liquid, that she was carrying with her "Don't worry, it only a mix of special herbs and fruits" She explains, seeing the dubious look on your face "But it will help with the fever and the headache, and It will put you to sleep. You will be good as new by tomorrow. Just rest" She gives you a warm smile and stands up from her sit.

You drink the whole bottle and hand it back to her.

"Thank you, Yamraiha" You say, giving her a weak but sincere smile.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep" She smiles back, before walking away, closing the room's door behind her.

..................................................................

The Magician's medicine seems to have started to work on you, because you wake up from a deep sleep feeling a bit better. Your body still feels heavy, but your head doesn't hurt so much, and the shivers have stopped.

For the lack of sunlight coming in through your bedroom window, you assume you slept all day and it's already night. You go out of your bed only to make a quick visit to the bathroom. You sill feel like you need to sleep some more. You are already back under the covers when someone knocks at your door again.

"(Name)? Are you awake? It's Sinbad"

You panic, not wanting him to see you in his state. You probably have a several case of bed head, not to mention the black lines under your eyes and the drain look on your face.

"What do you want?" You ask, sounding harsher than intended.

"I want to see how you are doing. I'm coming in. Please don't slap me" He jokes, opening the door.

"Aggg...wait" you try to stop him, but you still feel too weak to fight with him.

"Hey... How are you feeling?" He asks, kneeling next to your bed.

"I'm fine... I didn't want you to see me like this. I look like crap" You mutter, hiding completely under the sheets.

"Come on! It's perfectly normal to get sick, there is nothing to be ashamed about" He chuckles, pulling the cover off, up to your shoulder. "Besides, I think you look beautiful as always" He says, giving you a warm smile that causes you to blush madly. Sinbad sits on your bed, next to you.

The purpled haired man put his hand over your forehead like your cousin and Yamraiha did before. It seems that everybody is playing to be a thermometer today... But only his touch makes your heart beat raises

"Thanks... I'm fine, whatever was in that thing Yamraiha gave me, it's working, I feel better" You say looking away, as you face heat up and probably not because of the fever.

"You are still a bit hot. Do you need anything? I can ask someone to bring you some water" He offers.

"No, it's ok. Thank you. I don't want You to get sick too. But I really appreciate you worrying about me" You shyly smile at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better. And don't worry, I don't get sick" He states with a big simple. "I'll let you go back to sleep" Sinbad leans closer and gives you a quick kiss on your forehead.

Your heart beats even faster than before and seeing him act so genuinely worried about you makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. You realize you don't want him to leave. Only like a week ago you were throwing him out of your room, and now, you want him to stay. Are you delusional from the fiber? Probably not, but it is a good excuse to tell yourself.

"Sin, wait" He is already by the door when you call him.

"Yes?" Sindria's king turns around to face you.

"Huh... Can you, maybe... If you are not afraid of getting what ever it is I have... Can you stay a little longer?" You shyly ask, blushing.

Sinbad stands still by the door, looking confused. He can't have heard you right.

"You want me to stay?" He asks, looking perplexed.

"Yes. If you want to. And, if you promise to behave. I don't have the strength to kick you out tonight" You say, resigned. You are starting to feel sleepy.

"Sure. Ok, I promise" He smiles, triumphant, and walks back to your bed.

"It's ok if I lay down here with you?" He asks, pointing at the empty space of bed near you.

"Yes, go ahead" You can barely hold your eyes open anymore.

"Can I take my metal vessels off without you slapping me? It's not very comfortable to go to bed with all this..."

"Mhm" It's all you can reply, with your eyes already close.

After removing most of his jewelry, but still dressed, Sinbad climbs on your bed and pulls you to his chest.

"Are you ok with this?" He questions, resting his head over yours, and gently stroking your hair.

Normally you would feel extremely anxious, but all you want to do is sleep and you are feeling unexpectedly comfortable and safe in his arms. Maybe you're delusional after all.

You answer to him by moving even closer, nuzzling his neck and resting your hand over his chest.

Sinbad kisses the top of your head, while you drift off to sleep, not seeing the big happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I hope this one is better. Thank you for your vote/comments and all your good wishes, it's means a lot to me.


	11. The Soulmates - Feels Right

A warm ray of sunshine coming through the window lines onto your face, awaken you. Blinking repeatedly, you sit up in your bed and You Scratch your eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light.

Hearing a soft inhaling noise next to you, you look to your side to see King Sinbad sleeping soundly. He is laying on his back and his long purple hair floats over the pillow, and down to your side. Apparently, at some point he slipped under the covers with you.

You have a little panic attack when you see he isn't wearing anything in the top part of his body.

_Did something happen last night!?_

Whatever was in the bottle Yamraiha gave you seems to have worked because You feel a lot better. But, apparently, she was telling the truth when she said that you were going be sleepy. The last thing you remember about last night is falling sleep in Sinbad's arms, after you asked him to stay.

Praying to all the gods and feeling like a total perv, you lift the covers up and take a peek, while your face flushes red. You let out a long sigh of relief when you see he is still wearing his pants.

You rest your head back on the pillow, watching him and smiling to yourself. He looks so peaceful. You bit your lower lip, thinking about how well behaved he has been this past few days and how sweet he was with you last night. Maybe there was more to him that just the womanizer everybody knew. _But people don't change, do they?_

You are still watching him, lost in your thoughts, when you see Sinbad's eyes widen slightly. His eyes grow open and he gives you a sleepy smile.

"Morning" Sinbad says in a sleepy voice.

Just now you become aware of how close to him you are lying in bed. Blushing, you quickly sit up.

"Morning" You reply, looking anywhere but him.

He sits up as well and lets out a yawn, stretching his arms up. You do your best to try not to look at his perfect naked torso, but of course you fail, causing you to blush even more.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. His golden eyes looking at you intensely.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks" You stutter slightly, looking at him.

"Really? Because you look a little hot. Are you sure you don't still have a fever?" He reaches out his hand to touch for forehead.

You lightly slap it away, before he can touch you.

"I'm telling you I'm fine! Whatever Yam gave me, it worked"

"Ok, ok... Sorry" Sinbad smirks, raising his hands slightly.

You look away, not daring to ask what was on your mind.

"Hey Sin..." You call him, still looking away.

"Yes?"

"Did something happen last night?" You finally ask, looking at him, nervously waiting for his answer.

"What?" His eyebrows pinch together, but his face relaxes when he understands what you mean "Oh, no. Why?"

"What you mean, why? You are in bed with me, and you are almost naked" You frown, pointing at his chest.

"Well... I was going to leave, but I didn't want to move because you were sleeping so peacefully in my arms, so I ended up falling sleep too." Sinbad begins to explain, scratching the back of his neck. "At some point during the night I woke up and by then you were sleeping on your side, but it was late and I didn't wanted to leave... So I just took off some of my clothes and slid under the covers. But I didn't touch you, I swear! And... I left my pant on!" With a proud grin, he takes the cover off himself to show you what you already knew.

"Ok, ok, I believe you" You laugh, looking away, embarrassed.

"But, I have to admit something" Sinbad confesses, with his voices sounding so serious and husky that makes you quickly turn to face him.

"What?" You ask, looking at him nervously, with your pulse racing.

In an instant he grabs you by your wrists and pulls you into his lap. You legs end up landing at his sides, so you're straddling him. Your face burns up feeling the warmth that radiates from his body.

"I wish something had happened" He purrs, leaning close to your ear.

Your eyes widen and a shiver runs down your spine, feeling his hot breath so close to you.

He removes his hands from your wrists, wrapping an arm around your waist, while his other hand goes to the nape of your neck, holding you steady.

Now, not only your face, but your hold body is burning up and your mind feels like a hot mess. Sinbad lips brush lightly against yours and your stomach flutters with expectation before he gently nibbles on your lower lip. Without second thoughts your hands travel to the nape of his neck, and you intertwine your fingers in his silky purple hair. Letting out a husky moan Sinbad pulls you into a hot passionate kiss, that resounds throughout your entire being. You are so close to him that you can feel your hearts beating in perfect sync.

_Why this kiss Feels So Right ?_

Pulling away for air you rest your forehead against his, both panting lightly. Gazing at him through half closed eyes you find him looking back at you in the same way.

"That was..." you mutter quietly.

"Perfect" He replies softly, pressing his face into the crook of your neck, as he tightens his hold on you.

You smile, humming in response while you start to play with his hair.

Sinbad sits up slightly and smiles at you. He starts to lean closer, as if he is about to kiss you again, but stops when he hears two people talking right outside your room.

Even with the noise being muffled by the door, both of you can recognize the voices of Ja'far and Kougyoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but I tried to make it up with a little fluff... I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And I know what you are thinking, just let's pretend neither you nor Sin have bad morning breath... Lol! XD  
> As always, thank you for all your votes and comments!


	12. The Soulmates - Crazy

You and Sinbad look at each other with a mix of shock, confusion and a bit of fear, you must admit...

"Hide!" You yell, but only loud enough for him to hear.

You push Him off your bed, and he starts to pick up his clothes and metal vessels from the floor. Holding all of it in his arms, Sinbad stands in the middle of the room, looking around for a place to hide.

"There, behind the curtains"

You suggest, pointing at the window. He dose as you say, and covers himself with the heavy velvet curtain that hangs up the floor.

Right after that you hear Kougyoku knocking at your door.

"Come in" You yell after laying back on the bed and covering yourself with the sheets. You know she'll probably kill you if she sees Sinbad there.

"Hey (Name), I wanted to check on you, how are you feeling?" She asks, stepping into the room, looking around.

"Good morning, princess! I'm feeling way better. Lady Yamuraiha gave me something yesterday and It really worked!" You explain, sitting on your bed.

"Oh, great! I'm glad to hear that" She smiles and walks near your bed. "I just run into Ja'far out there. He can't find King Sinbad" She explains and her eyebrows pinch together.

"That's odd..." You murmur, not wanting to go deeper into the subject. You want to be able to talk to her and tell her about whatever is going on between you and Sinbad, but now is clearly not the time.

"Just give a moment I'll get dressed" You say, grabbing the first pieces of clothes you can find and walking into the bathroom. You start getting dressed as fast as you can, not wanting to leaver her alone in the room for too long and hoping to leave with her as soon as possible, so that Sinbad can sneak out.

"Hey (Name)" She calls you from the room.

"Yes?"

"Since when you have your own Djinn?" She says in a too relaxed voice. A cold shiver runs through your spine.

"W-what?" You stutter, walking out of the bathroom.

You find Kougyoku standing in the middle of your room. She has one of her hands over her hip and in the other she is holding Sinbad's Bracelet. You recognize it as Focalor's Metal Vessel. She gives you a death glare.

"I-I can explain..." You start to say. Panicking.

"You can come out now" Kougyoku orders, looking around the room. Her words are not intended to you.

Sinbad walks out from behind the curtain, with an awkward smile on his face.

"Good morning princess" He gives her a short bow. "I think that's mine" He adds, pointing at the bracelet she is holding. He's still holding the rest of his Metal Vessel and his clothes in his hands.

Without saying a word, the princess angrily thoughts the bracelet to him and walks back to the door, opening it.

"Lord Ja'far! I found your Stupid King!" She yells at the top of her lungs. You and Sinbad look at each other, not knowing what to do.

"What? Where? Oh No, no, no, no..." You can hear Ja'far while he nervously talks to himself. He walks down the corridor, and his voice is getting louder and louder as he approaches your room.

Ja'far head pops up in the door and he looks very very irritated.

"SIN! What the hell!? Are you freaking kidding me!?" He yells at his King, storming into your room. His green eyes throwing daggers at him. (How ironic)

"Wait! This is really not what it looks like" Sinbad defends himself, looking at the two of them with a mix of nervousness and amusement on his face.

"I'm sure it exactly what it looks like!" Kougyoku yells at him.

"Princess I..." You try to talk to her, but she gives you a fierce look and walks out of the room.

You run after her, while Ja'far starts yelling at Sinbad again.

The princess runs through one of the Royal gardens inside the Place, and you follow her, having no idea of where she is headed. Probably neither does she.

"Kougyoku please stop! Let me explain! You are acting like crazy" You yell, still following her. Wrong word selection.

The princess stops on her tracks and turns around to face you. The glare she gives you scares you to the bone.

"Crazy you say?" She asks, and hands are clenched into fists, while her voice sounds low and deep.

"I'll show you what's crazy!"

Before you can react, Kougyoku takes out her golden hair pin.

"Spirits of Sorrow and Isolation, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Vinea!!"

"No!! Stop!!" You scream, but is too late.

By now not only Ja'far and Sinbad, but also the rest of the Generals, Aladin, Alibaba and Morgana, how are still in Sindria, and people from the Royal guard as well of people that work at the Palace, are gathering outside looking at what is happening.

Kougyoku is now in her full Djinn equip, flying in front of you.

"Not this again..." Masrur mutter, looking at her.

"How dare you to call me crazy! I have been nothing but nice to you! And you go and lie to me so you can sleep with him!?" She yells at you, pointing at Sinbad, who gains all kind of judging looks from his Generals.

"It wasn't like that! Can you please come down so we can talk?" You yell back, trying to reason with her.

"It wasn't!? He was half naked on your room!!" The princess points out.

Now not only the Generals look at Sinbad with irritated eyes, but also some of the maids and servants, who even giggle at her remark.

You look away, with your face turning bright red.

Ignoring the looks and comments, Sinbad summoners his Djinn Baal and he's about to go near to try to stop the princess but stop him instead.

"Please don't. Let me handle this" You beg, looking at him and the Generals. Sinbad nods and stays where he is.

"Kougyoku, you are making a scene! Just think about what you are doing!" You say, walking forward, looking at her. You feel scared and ashamed of what is going on.

"You could've at least told me what was going on! Did you have fun laughing behind my back? We are family and you betrayed me!" Her body seems to be burning with rage and your heart almost stops when you realize what she is about to do.

"Don't!" You yell, looking at her with your eyes wide in shock and fear.

Ignoring you, Kougyoku Summoners her attack, Vainel Al-Salos, and multiple water spears appear around her, pointing in your direction. Sinbad its about to go to you, but, for his surprise, and that of the others around, you protect yourself before he moves closer to you.

"Hosehold Vessel, Vainel Dire!" You Summon, just in time to make a big wave of water cover yourself, like a shield.

"DON'T DO IT!!! YOU CAN KILL NOT ONLY ME BUT MOST OF THIS PEOPLE!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT CRAZY!!??" You desperately cry out, looking at Kougyoku thought the water shield. She looks at you with a blunt expression.

"Ok, Kougyoku, listen, please think about what you are doing! You are in a foreing Kigdom, surrender by a multiple Djinn's King Vessel, His householders, magician, plus an army and lots of other people!! And you are attacking the only Hosehold member you have here! " You look around before facing her again and you can see she realizes you are right.

"I beg you one more time, please come down so we can talk" You plead, looking at her.

"Fine" It's all she says.

The water spears end up vanishing and she comes down, changing back into her normal form.

"I wasn't going to use them anyway. I wanted to scare you" She shrugs and looks away.

You let out a long sigh of relief and your shield disappears, while at the same time a group of soldiers surrounds princess Kougyoku.

Your eyes scan around the place looking for Sinbad, who is now back in his normal appearance, too. You find him standing close to you, along with some of the generals.

"Please, there's no need for this. She is calm now. Can you please just let me talk to her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... this chapter was a CRAZY one to write... Writing this kind of fights is not my thing, but I felt it was necessary for the story, so I hope it's ok. Thank you for all your votes and comments and I will try to update soon!


	13. The Soulmates - Leave or Stay?

"Yes, It's OK" Sinbad nods, looking at you, before facing his guards. "Step back, just let the Princess go" He orders.

All the guards do as he says, and Kougyoku walks away, with her chin raised and a cold glare on her eyes.

You follow her, keeping your distance until she reaches her room. going inside you close the door behind you. She walks over to the window, giving her back at you.

"Kougyoku..." You call her in a low voice.

"I'm sorry ok? I know I shouldn't have done all that" She grumbles, still looking outside "But I wasn't really going to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you... Make you fell bad... Because you hurt me, and you know, I don't know how you do it!? King Sinbad, Judar... How do you get this man to fall for you?" The Princess throws her arms into the air, irritated.

"What!?? Did you just say Judar!?" You look at her with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

Kougyoku turns around, the way she looks at you is full of anger "Neverminds, anyway! The truth is that I can't lie to myself, I always knew King Sinbad was never going to love me. But what hurts me is that you didn't tell me you had feelings for him. You are like a sister to me!" She yells, walking around the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I was going to tell you about Sinbad myself!... But nothing happened until last night, and It was only a kiss! I swear!" You explain, while your eyes follower her around the room.

"A kiss? And why was he naked in your room then?" She questions, finally standing in front of you.

"He wasn't completely naked... And... He slept there... Come on! I think you of all people known about him and his clothes and... Just Forget it, the thing is nothing else happened!..." You stumble on your own words.

"You know what, I don't want to know. I don't care. I will apologize to the King for what I did. But after that I'm going back to Kou" She says in a more calm tone of voice. She walks to the corner of her room and sit on a chair.

"What?" You look at her with wide eyes. For some reason the idea of leaving Sidria and going back to Kou makes your heart ache. You don't want to admit the reason is Sindria's King.

"Yes, I'm going back home" Kougyoku sounds determined, but looks away, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Ok... I understand... I'll go find someone to help me start packing your things and I'll go pack mine afterwards and..." You turn around as you start to walk back to the door.

"No. You are staying. I want you to stay" Hearing her say that makes you stop and look back at her.

"What? You... You are leaving me here? Princess you can't do that! I told you nothing happened!" You beg, trying to keep your voice under control and fighting to hold in the tears.

You don't want to leave Sindria, but your heart keeps braking realizing she is so mad at you that she is willing to just let you behind. The Kou Empire was your home after all. Dose she have the power to exile you? Would she ask the Emperor to do it for her?

"No, it's not that." Kougyoku voice brings you back to reality, and she now sounds clam and mournful. The princess stands walk towards you and takes you hands in hers, surprising you. "(Name), You can go back with me if you want. I forgive you." She solemnly says, smiling and looking into your eyes. "But, I want you to stay. I want you to stay here and be with that Stupid King. So you can see him for what he really is" Her grips grows tighter in your hands and her smile fades "He is manipulative, he uses people, and well, you know, everybody knows that he is a womanizer, you saw that with your own eyes at that party..."

She studies your expression, and, when she doesn't get more than a shocked look for you, she lets go of your hands, but keeps talking "I was blind like you. But not anymore. That's way I want you to stay, so that when he uses you and tosses you aside, you'll see I was right. And then you can go back to Kou" She smiles again, resting a hand on your arm.

You look at her with a mix of confusion and disbelief. You know she is right about many things she said, but you also know that she is hurt and heartbroken. That doesn't change the fact that you suspect that maybe, all those things she said about Sinbad are right. And that scares you.

Should you take the risk, and found it out by yourself?

"I-I don't know what to say..." You stutter a little.

"It's ok. You can have until tonight to let me know of your answer. Now go. Tell Lord Ja'far about my departure, and ask him to send someone to pack my things. I'll go see King Sinbad later." She states, dismissing you.

"Ok. I'll go tell him... Your Highness" Feeling your head like a mess, you give her a short bow, and leave the room, still trying to process what just happened.

While you are walking along the Palace's corridors you feel the odd and judging looks that people are giving you. Not that you can really blame them. After all that Kougyoku was yelling at you earlier, they probably think you are some crazy, easy girl form Kou, that present herself as the Princess Asistent...

You shake your head, trying to put that thought away, and in a few minutes you are standing in front of Ja'far office. He isn't there though, But you have an idea of where he may be.

Once you reach Sinbad's office, you Knock at the door, while you hear different voices coming from inside the room.

"Yes, come in" A voice calls you.

Once you go into the room, you find not only Sinbad and Ja'far, but the rest of the General.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt" you murmured, looking at them, feeling quite uncomfortable and ashamed after what took place with Kou's Princess. Luckily non of them gives you a harsh look, on the contrary, they just seem worried.

You remain by the door, not sure if it is right to say the news in front of everybody.

"It's ok! Don't worry, come in." Sinbad smiles and signals you to go far into the room.

"I-I wanted to apologize to all of you on behalf of Princess Kougyoku and me. She told me she will apologize herself, but I think I also need to do it. I'm very sorry for what you had to witness out there..." You blush lightly, looking away.

"Don't worry, you were amazing out there!" Sharrkan Cheers you.

"He's right! That household vessel of you it's pretty good!" Hinahoho encourage you with a simile.

"Yes, It's true!"

The others nod to each other and you start to feel much better. Apart from being really talented people they are also great friends. No wonder Sinbad cared about them so much.

"Thank you, to all of you" You bow and smile brightly to them.

"I'm guessing, you are here to talk to me, right? We can go to another office next to this..." Sinbad tells you. He smiles and starts to stand up from his chair.

"Actually, the reason I'm here, it's because I was looking for Lord Ja'far" You interrupt him, looking at his advisor.

"Oh, yes of course. What can I do for you?" Ja'far asks, looking at you.

"Ahem... well, Princess Kougyoku wanted me to ask you to send someone in her room, to help her pack her belongings. She is going back to Kou."

The General exchange confused looks between each other, while Sinbad stares at you in disbelief.

In a heart beat, he pulls up from his sit and walks over to you. He stands in front of you, giving his back to the rest and covering you, so that they can't see you.

"What you mean she is going back to Kou? She can go, but you have to stay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what do you say? Will you leave or stay?  
> Anyhow...Sorry for the crappie chapter. Feel free to leave your comments! Thank you for reading!


	14. The Soulmates - Leave

Standing in Sinbad office, you think about what he has just asked you, while the others pretend they are not listening.

"I-I don't know. She said she wants me to stay, but I don't think I should. I can't" You reply, in a low voice, unsure of what to say and avoiding the hurt stare that Sinbad gives you.

"Why not? Of course you can!" He assures you.

"She is my family! And Kou is my home. Why would I stay here?" You ask, wishing for him to say something that can help you make a decision.

"Because... I don't know, I thought we were having fun together"

Aaaand then he says that.

"Having FUN!?"

"Smooth... Really smooth" Masrur says in his usual monotone voice.

"Two coins of gold say she goes" Sharrkan whispers.

"What? Are you insane!? He is an idiot, but she is going to stay!" Yamuraiha yells at him.

"So it's a bet?" He asks her.

"Guys... Shut up!" Pisti yells at the two of them, just when a very irritated Sinbad turns his head around to look at them, while you stare at them with wide eyes.

"Sorry..." They both murmur.

"Please ignore them" Sinbad takes a deep breath and looks at you again, to find that you are looking at him with rage in your eyes.

"What I meant to say was..." He smiles weakly, scratching the back of his neck "Maybe we can talk somewhere else?" He asks, trying to take your hand but you move it away.

"No. there's no need for that. Pay Sharrkan his gold, because I'm leaving" You turn around and march to the door, closing it with a bang behind you.

"Really Sin? That's the best you can come up with? Having fun?" Ja'far asks him, rubbing his temple.

"I thought you were good with women..." Drakon points out, looking at his King.

"Shut up" Sinbad nags and shake his head, walking back to his chair. "She's mad now, but she'll cool off, and I know she is staying" He sits, leaning back in his chair while the rest look at him.

"No woman says no to me... You'll see" He says with a cocky grin.

....................................................................

While Walking away from Sinbad's office you are so angry you can just feel your blood boil.

"Have fun".

How dare he!? It that all you are for him? Some toy!?

Sure, you have only shared one kiss with him. Only one sweet, intense, amazing kiss... But it was only that.

You stop walking when realize you are touching your lips, remembering how good his lips felt on yours.

You know you can't go to your room. If that jerk decides to talk to you, that's where he is going to go look for you. And you can't let that happen. If you are alone with him there are chances that he may look at you with those piercing golden eyes and get you to stay. So you make a decision in order to avoid him until next morning.

..................................................................

The next morning, you and Kougyoku, along with the rest of the crew, are boarding the ship to Kou. Ja'far, Drakon, Pisti and Hinahoho, are there, at the dock, to look over your departure. While Sinbad and the rest of the General are watching the Ship from one of the Palace'balconys.

"She is not leaving... huh?" Sharrkan says with a smirk, placing a hand over Sinbad's shoulder.

"I tried to talk to her last night, but she wasn't in her room. I think she stayed with the princess. Princess Kougyoku came to talk to me yesterday and apologize. I did my best to let things right with her, but I couldn't just go look for (Name) at the princess bedroom, for obvious reasons. I guess she did it on purpose" Sinbad grumbles, crossing his arms.

He hears how Masrur chuckles behind him.

"Anything you want to say Masrur?" Sinbad grits through his teeth.

"Nop" The Fanalis simply replies.

"I can't believe you are just letting her go. I thought you didn't like to lose" Yamuraiha speaks, walking to the edge of the balcony and looking at the harbor.

"You just want her to stay so you can win the bet!" Sharrkan yells while glares at her.

"Enough with your stupid bet! I happen to like the girl, and I thought Sinbad liked her too. Not in the say way, of course" The magician adds.

"Aww...." Sharrkan complains, disappointed.

"You are a pervert!" Yamuraiha yells at her friend, while Masrur just shakes his head no, and looks at the two of them, bored.

Ignoring all of them, Sinbad stares back at the harbor, where your ship is about to sail. He lets out a long sigh.

"Fine..." He murmurs.

"Spirit of dominion and submission, Focalor. Come to me!" 

To the amazement of his three Generals, Sinbad summoners Focalor, and flies towards the ship.

Pisti, Hinahoho, Ja'far and Drakon look up, following him with their stare, until he reaches the ship. Drakon grabs Ja'far by the arm, stoping him from going after their King.

Meanwhile, you, Kougyoku and all the ship's crew, look at the man who has just descended on the ship's deck, with a mix of surprise and confusion.

You stay frozen in place, in the middle of the deck, while Sinbad, walks in your direction, changes back into his normal self.

When He closes the remaining distance between you two, his arms curl around your waist, pulling you into a hard, passionate kiss. So passionate that it makes the sailors whistle and cheer, while Princess Kougyoku blushes madly, hiding her face behind her sleeve's.

"Stay" He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here it is!! Sorry if you don't like it! but I hope you do! Next chapter coming soon!  
> thank you for all your amazing comments and your support! You guys rock! :)


	15. The Soulmates - Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was only meant to be puplished at wattpad. But eventually I decided to also post i here. In that app every chapter has a Title, I wasn´t using them here, but I decided to add them now.

"Stay" He whispers.   
...................................

"I-I... What are you doing?" You step away from him. Your heart is still beating too fast because of that kiss.

"I want you to stay here. I know you are upset... But what I said, I didn't meant it like that." He takes a step closer to you.

"No. I'm not just one of your girls toys" You shake your head, trying to think straight again.

"I know you aren't. What I meant to say was,...I think we get along really well. And after what happend the other day... well, you like it did't you? I know I did!" Sinbad glares into your eyes, and you can't help it but to think that he sounds sincere.

"And I do believe you still owe me a chance"

"I-I'm going back to Kou" You say, trying to sound determined, but failing at it.

"No, you are not" Sinbad sakes his head stubbornly, noticing the hesitation in your voice.

"You want to stay! Why don't you just admit it!"

"Excuse me" Kougyoku voice interrupts your argument. Both of you turn to look at her.

"Do you mind if I have a word with (Name)?" She politely asks Sinbad. He stares at her for a second before giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Of course not. Be my guest" He nods, stepping away from you.

"(Name) come with me please"   
She calls for you, and start walking to the inside of the ship.

"We'll be right back" The princess announces. Her words are intended for Sindria's King, even if she is giving her back to him. You glare at Sinbad and follow her.

Stepping inside the ship's cabin you stand in front of Kougyoku, looking down, to the floor.

"I'm really sorry! I can't believe he just did that! I'm going to ask him to leave right now and..." You quickly apologize

"No. Stop" She orders, grabbing you by the sleeve before you can walk away.

First, you look at her hand on your wrist, and then at her.

"What do you mean?"

Kougyoku frowns slightly, thinking her next words.

"Look, (Name), I still don't trust him, ok? My thoughts about him haven't changed. But.. If he is doing all this, maybe he really has feelings for you...I mean that kiss over there" She giggles and hides her face behind her sleeves. "You should stay and find out" the princess smiles, taking your hand in hers.

You, on the other hand, Look at her like she has just grown an extra head.

"What? I told you, I'm not staying! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I'll not be alone! I have Koubun Ka there, remember?. Look, I've been selfish... And I want you to be happy. So stay as long as you like. But, if he hurts you, you just let me know. I'll send Judar to pick you up." The girl whispers with a malicious grin.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't want to start a war..." You murmur, raising your eyebrows at such suggestion.

"You are right" she huffs. "Ok, no Judar. But I'll send a ship for you. After all, you are family" She smiles sweetly at you.

"Thank you, Kougyoku. You know I care about you, right?" You smile back, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugs you back, but soon pulls away, straightening her dress.

"Now, now, let's go back. You need to get off this ship and I need to go back home" She demands, walking back to the door, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

............................................................

Princess Kougyoku reaches Sinbad before you do. Standing in front of him, her pink eyes look straight into his golden ones.

"She's staying. But if you hurt her, you will see what the Kou empire can do, your Highness" She proudly declares, causing you to almost have a heart attack.

Sinbad reacts looking at her with shock, but his attitude changes in a heartbeat.

"Of course. But I can assure you that won't be necessary. I don't mean her no harm. Thank you, Princess" He lightly bows and smile charmingly at Kougyoku.   
He soon turns to face you.

"Shall we?" Sinbad asks, indicating you to get off the ship. Two of the sailors are already taking your luggage back to the dock.

"Yes. I'll give you that chance. Let's go, crazy King" You say, reluctantly, letting out a sigh in defeat.

A part of you is exited, while another one is telling you you're probably going to regret this later.

........................................................................

Meanwhile, at the dock, Pisti starts to look around, as if she just lost something.

"What is it Pisti?" Ja'far frowns, looking at the troubled young woman.

"Where is Spartos?" She asks, still looking around.

"Huh?" Ja'far starts to looks around too.

"Yes, you are right! Did he come?" Hinahoho asks, scratching his head.

"I don't know. I thought Ja'far was going to tell him to be here" Drakon shrugs.

"Me? I thought you were supposed to tell him!" Ja'far yells at him.

"Ok, we forgot about him... again" Pisti admits, looking down, shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know you are all hating me after this, because 95% of you wanted to leave, but the truth is, I already have most of this fic already planed in my head. So, please, just trust me on this one, ok? (I know I sound like Sinbad, trying to use my charm to make you believe in me, but hey, maybe you won't regret it!) I hope you can still enjoy this fic. As always, all your comments are welcome, and Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Ps: that part about Spartos and the General came up because I realized I completely forgot about him in the previous chapter!! Sorry! Poor sweet Spartos! XD


	16. The Soulmates - Like a...?

You walk off the ship followed close by Sinbad, while the General walk towards you.

All of them smile to you, but you notices how Ja'far looks angry at Sinbad, when he thinks that you are not looking.

"I'm so happy you are saying! We can do more friend stuff now!" Pisti cheers, with a big smile.

Hinahoho frowns. "That means we are not your friends?" He asks the blond woman.

"Of course you are. But you are all boys!" She says, rolling her eyes.

"What about Yam?" Ja'far inquiries.

"Yes, she is my friend. But she is always in her lab and never want to do things with me" Pisti pouts, looking at him.

"Ok, let's go back. I'm sure Spartos will kill us" Drakons says from behind them.

"Why? What happened to him? Where is he?" Sinbad asks, looking around.

"We... Kinda forgot to tell him we were coming" Hinahoho confess, looking a bit guilty.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure he is used to it by now" Sinbad chuckles, just putting the matter aside.

"You forgot about him?" You ask, looking surprised at the Generals.

"Yeah..."

You think about the matter for a minute, and come up with an idea. "Well... Do you want to go to the market and buy him something? Maybe that way he won't get so mad" You suggest, looking at Pitsi. "I remember you told me about wanting to go there that time you gave me a tour, and we never had the chance"

"Yes! That's a great idea! Let's go!" She yells, with a big smile on her lips.

You turn to look at Sinbad, and before he can say anything Ja'far reads his intentions.

"You have a lot of work to do, Sin" He bluntly cuts him off.

Sinbad lets out a long sigh of defeat. "I know, I know" He then looks at the young woman "Hey Pisti, come here for a second, please" Crouching down to her height, he says something in her ear. Whatever he tells her, makes Pisti nod and smile brightly at her King.

"Ohhh... Ok! No problem" She tells him.

"Great! Well, you ladies have fun then" He smiles proudly, walking back to the Palace, while you, and the others, wonder what was that all about.

....................................................................................................

"I hope you know what you are doing, Sin." The white haired advisor huffs. He's currently in Sinbad's office, standing behind his King.

Ja'far Looks over Sinbad's shoulder, checking if he is finally doing his job. The usual.

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad asks, pretending to have his gaze fixed in the papers in front of him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Ja'far grumbles, rolling his eyes, even thought the other man can't see him.

"Nope, no idea"

"Don't act stupid Sin! I'm talking about (Name)"

"Oh, you should have just say it. What about her?" Sinbad smiles to himself first, and then turns to face his friend with innocent puppy eyes.

"When I told you to fix things with her, I also told you that you seemed to like her, but you kept ruining things, remember?." Ja'far sighs annoyed

"Now, after all that show you put yesterday, I hope you know what you are doing. Because I sure as hell don't." Ja'far's eyes narrow, looking at him. His irritation is even more clear, when he starts to walk from one side of the office to the other, back and forth.

Sinbad is still turn around in his chair, following Ja'far with his gaze, amused.

"Did you made that girl stay here just to prove a point? Or it's because you're obsessed with her?" Ja'far asks, stopping his stroll and looking at him.

"To prove a point?" Sinbad frowns, but smiles at the same time.

"Yes. And I quote: No woman says no to me. Remember?" The younger man questions, crossing his arms in defiance.

"You have too little faith in you King, you know that Ja'far?" Sinbad smirks, looking back at his papers.

"Can't it just be that I happen to like her?"

"With you? No" Ja'far scolds. "And what was that earlier? with Pisti, at the Harbor?"

"Nothing. I just want to know what she likes" Sinbad shrugs and smiles innocently, clearly playing with his advisor's patience.

The former assassin closes his eyes and rubs his temple, exasperated. "Just finish your work" He sighs, turning back to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Ja'far" Sinbad calls him, before he can leave.

"Yes?"

"Did they put her things in the room I asked for?"

"Yes" Ja'far sighs.

"Perfect"

................................................................

After walking around the Market for hours, you had finally managed to convince Pisti to go back to the Palace. That petite girl definitely has a lot of energy in her.

Shepractically forced you look and try on jewelry and clothes in every stand. Even when you were supposed to just be looking for something for Spartos.

And when you tried to ask her about that strange interaction she and Sinbad had earlier, she dismissed it, quickly changing the subject. Of course, you didn't insisted.

Now, Your feet are killing you, and all you want to do is to take a long relaxing bath. Walking down the corridor you head to the room you were staying before you failed departure. Just when you are about to open the door, a young maid stops you.

"Sorry my Lady, but your room has been changed. Follow me, please" She announce you, turning around and walking away. You follow her steps, only to find out that she stops just a few doors away, at the other side of the corridor.

The maid opens the door to your new room, and all you can do is remain at the entrance, stunned.

This room is even more big and luxurious than the previous one. The bed, the sheets, the furniture... All looks extremly fancy, exotic... and very expensive.

"And from here you can go to the balcony" The girl continues to explain, even when you haven't been listening. "The view it's amazing, you can almost see all Sindria from here" She says in a cheery voice, pushing the big heavy curtains, to reveal Large glass doors that open to a huge balcony. Looking out, you see that the view truly is amazing and sun is about to set.

"There must be a mistake" You babble, looking at her, astonished. "This can't be my room"

"Yes, it is. King Sinbad asked us to have this room ready for you" She explains and looks away, blushing and trying to hide her giggle.

"This is crazy" You mutter to yourself. "Ok, thanks for your help" You sigh, dismiss the maid.

Once she leaves, you walk around your new room, thinking about the posibility of going to talk to Sinbad about this right now, but the physical and emotional fatigue of the day begin to overwhelm you.

In the end, you decide to take that bath you have been dreaming about, and go straight to bed. You can talk to him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, here's a new chapter. I have been sick, so my brain it's not working much... but I hope this is ok.   
> As always, thank you for reading, for your support and for your votes/comments!


	17. Author note

Hello! sorry for doing this...I know A/N are annoying, but, I need your opinion, once more. 

The reason is: one of my dear friend gave me a great idea for q new Sinbad x Reader fic. But this would be a Modern AU, and I'm not sure if people would like to read a moder version of Sin, especially because it would be an original story, meaning it wouldn't follow the manga/anime plot. So... Please let me know what you think. 

And about this fic ( the Soulmates) I already have a new chapter, it's almost finished, so I'll update very soon, and This fic will remain being the main one I'll be working on, because I don't want to leave it unfinished.

Thanks you for your time, your support and your comments! 


	18. The Soulmates - Like a Queen

You wake up to the loud noise of footsteps outside your room. Even before you can be fully awake, three maids burst into your bedroom. One of them opens the curtains fully, while the other carries a tray with what looks like a very exotic breakfast, placing it next to your bed. You recognize her as the young woman that showed you the room the night before. The other one, how looks older than the rest, comes to a stop near your confused form.

"Good morning, Miss. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asks sweetly, while pulling the covers off of you.

"Y-yes... thank you. What is this? What time is it?" You ask, sitting on the bed. Looking at her and the others, you wonder what's going on, while they walk around the room picking some clothes for you.

"Well, it's past 8 am. And we are here to help you get ready, of course" She replies, and start to pour some colorful drink in a cup from the tray next to you. One of the other girls takes your hand and lightly pulls it, making you stand.

"I don't know why I sleep so much here... And what you mean get ready? Ready for what? I can get dressed myself..." You babble, as one of them slide one of your dresses over your head and arms.

"Nonsenses. Just let us do our job" The woman demands, but smiles sweetly again, and hands you the cup of coffee.

Before you know it, you are sitting in front a big mirror. One of the younger maids is brushing your hair, while the other is putting some light make up on you. The older one is walking around your room, doing how knows what.

You watch the hold seen with wide eyes, not sure if it is true or you are still dreaming.

"I really think you are mistaken. I'm not royalty. You don't need to do this. Who told you to come here?"

"The King, of course" The girl that is putting make up on you giggles.

"Ohh..."

A few minutes later all the maids storms out as fast as they came, leaving a a very uneasy, but also very well-groomed and beautiful version of you, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ok. This King and I... We definitely need to have a chat" You murmur to yourself.

You are about to leave the room when you hear strange noises coming from a door next to a big wooden wardrobe into your room.

"That's weird... I can't believe they have rats in this Palace. It's all so...neat" You keep talking to yourself, while slowly walking to the door.

You open it only to find King Sinbad, standing there. He is scratching his head with a sleepy look on his face, seemingly looking for something. Naked.

"WHAT THE....!!!??" You jump back, turning around and covering your face with your hands.

"Oh! Good morning (Name)! You look beautiful"He greets in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning?!? What is this!? Why do I have a door to your room!? AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS NAKED!!??" You yell, still showing your back at him with your eyes covered.

"Oh! Sorry, about that. I was looking for some clothes." You hear him speak behind you.

"Why are you just waking up!? Aren't you supposed to be the king around here? It's late." You scold, lightly shaking your head.

"I already have a Ja'far..." He grumbles, and you hear him walking around his room "The maids haven't come yet, that's odd..."

"Did you leave the door unlocked?" You ask, turning around and peering between your fingers.

"Like what you see?" He smirks, looking at how you are peering. At lest He is wearing pants now.

"Shut up! You are the pervert who has a door connection in my room!" You yell, feeling your face heating up. "Someone is at your door" You point at it, happy to move his attention away from your blushing form.

The moment Sinbad turns around and unlocks it, six maids walk in.

Six!?? How needs six personal maids!? Kougyoku has three, and even Prince Kouen has four, maybe five...

"Good Morning your Highness. It's seems that you have accidentally locked the doors. Again" One of the maids tells him, while others repeat the same routine that the others did in your room a while ago.

"Oh yes. It's seems that I have" He acts surprised, giving them a charming smile.

The maids completely ignore you, while you stand there, watching hypnotized as they brush his long purple hair, bring him clothes, hand him his breakfast, touch him may be too much for your liking...

Sinbad frowns and his pleased expression disappears when he sees the awkward look on your face.

"Sorry I... I should have close this... Sorry" you stammer uncomfortably re-entering your room and closing the door.

"That's enough ladies, thank you" He dismisses them smoothly, with one of his enchanting smile. They bow and leave. Some of them looking disappointed.

Back in your room, you try to shake the uncomfortable feeling you have. It's perfectly common for Royalty to have maids and servants dressing and grooming them. Maybe not that many... And maybe they don't have to be all young beautiful women... But still. What can you do? Ask him to fire them all? And why are you so jealous...?

You get distracted from your thoughts when you hear him at the door.

"(Name), can I come in?"

"Yes, sure" You sigh, feeling strangely tired for someone that has just waked up. Sinbad walks into your room, but remains at the door, staring at you.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I should have left your room sooner, sorry. I'm just still a bit surprised with all of this" You explain, looking around the big room. "Why did you give me this room? And why did those maids come here earlier? And you haven't answered me about that door!"

"I can explain it all" He chuckles "But do you mind if I do it while we walk? I need to get to the Capricorn Tower before Ja'far sends someone for me, or worse, come himself" Sinbad rolls his eyes but smiles and puts his hands in a pleading gesture.

"Yes, sure. Let's go" You sigh, walking out of the room, followed by the king.

................................

"I asked for that room for you because I wanted you to be comfortable. It's one of the best rooms here, beside for mine and the ones used by the Generals. You don't like it?" He turns to look at you, pretending to be offended.

"Of course I like it, it's beautiful." You say, shaking your head "But it's too much! Same with the maids that came today. I don't need them. I'm not Kougyoku, I'm no princess. I'm the one who sent the maid to attend the royalty, no the other way around" You say, remembering your duties, back at Kou.

"But here you are nobody's assistant. You are my guest" Sinbad replied, full of confidence.

"You treat all your guests this way?" You tease, a smile creeping on your lips.

"No. Just The ones I like" He quickly retorts, not looking at you.

"And you are always this smooth?" You mock him, rolling your eyes.

"Oh, look! We are here! I have to go" He glances from the door to you, before taking your hand.

"Please, come by my office later. There's something I want to ask you" He purrs, staring intently into your eyes, making you feel like butterflies dance in your stomach.

Not giving you time to reply anything, he let go of your hand, flashing you one of his bright smiles, before closing the door behind him.

"Wait! You still haven't explained the door... Ok" You mutter, standing there with your face flushed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok! Here is another chapter. It's not much but I hope you like it. I have a lot of things planned for this story...Thank you for all your comments/votes! See you soon!


	19. The Soulmates - Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain... This is not an actual part of this story. I wrote this some time ago and it was intended to be a part of a chapter for this book, but, I finally decided it was too crazy to use it.  
> Even so, I chose to use it as a bonus chapter, in a way to say thank you for the over 2K views and over 200 votes this fic has on Wattpad, and I´m posting it here as well.  
> Enjoy this little craziness, and yes, I Know it's an OCC situation.

As you have expected Drakon's birthday party was like any other party in Sindria. Meaning, there was lots of food, drinks, music and dancing.

Now, the party was almost over and you were standing at a corner, picking some of the exotic fruits that still remained in the now almost empty food table, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your back against a broad chest.

"This party is over. How about we go back to the palace?" Sinbad purrs in your ear, sending chills down your spine.

You turn around to face him, pulling away from his grasp. Just when you are about to answer, Sharrkans voice interrupts you.

"Hey! Come here! Lets play the Drakon game!" Sharrkan calls the two of you.

He is sitting at a table with all the Generals, plus Saher, Drakon's wife. In the middle there's various bottles of wine, and cups for everybody.

"Drakon Game?" You ask, taking a seat by the table, followed by Sinbad, how sit next to you.

"Oh no... Not that game" Drakon Hoffs, looking at the sky.

"Come on! It's your birthday! It's more than a reason to play it!" Sharrkan cheers, pouring wine on every cup.

"I don't drink!" Ja'far complains, pushing his cup aside.

"You have to! Don't be a party-pooper Ja'far!" Pisti says between laughs, pushing the cup back to Ja'far.

"How do you play?" You ask, looking at all of them.

"I explain it!" Sharrkan yells. He seems very excited with this game.

"It's simple really. You have to say Drakon's full name correctly. If you get it right, the rest of us have to drink. If you say it wrong... You drink! Drakon obviously knows his own name, but he has to drink every time someone says it wrong." The young man explains, with a big grin on his face.

"Ok.. That doesn't sound so hard... What's your full name?" You ask, looking at Drakon.

"Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon" He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and not looking directly at any of you.

"Say what....?" You look at him in disbelief, with your mouth partially open.

The rest laugh upon seeing your reaction.

"That's really his full name?" You wonder in disbelief, looking at Sinbad.

"Yes, it is" He chuckles.

"But... She is his wife! I'm sure she knows his full name by now" You point out, looking at Saher.

"No, she doesn't" Drakon growls, looking at his wife. The poor woman just shrugs apologetically.

"Ok! Let's start!" Pisti yells, raising her cup.

................................................................

An hour later everybody is completely drunk.

Pisti is at a corner, trying to fight Masrur, who just stands there, looking at her.

Yam is singing at the top of her lungs, while hugging Spartos by the shoulders, trying to get him to sing along, swinging him to the sides.

Ja'far is running around looking for coffee, and Sharrkan is trying to talk to who he thinks is a lady but you are pretty sure it's a guy.

Drakon and his wife are still sitting at the table, but had gone on full make-out session, while Hinahoho is laughing at some joke only he gets.

Looking down, you see Sinbad. He's passed out, sleeping soundly, using your lap as a pillow.

Feeling tired yourself, you stretch the arms over your head, before crossing them over the table and resting your head over them.

This party was fun after all.


	20. The Soulmates - It's A Date?

Later that morning, after spending most of the day walking around the palace, you decide that it may be time to go pay Sinbad a visit an find out what is that he wants to tell you. He had asked you to go to his office after all.

After knocking, you open the door to find Sinbad sitting at his desk. His brows furrowed as he takes some documents from the large pile of papers and scrolls he has in front of him.

He glances up as you enter the room and his face breaks into a satisfied smile.

"(Name), I'm glad you came. Come in, please"

"Hi, you seem busy"

"Yes, Ja'far sent me all this paper for me to see. And something isn't right at Qishan..." He grumbles in a low voice, leaning back in his chair and looking at the papers. His words seem to be more for himself than for you.

"Do you need help?" You offer, seeing the way he seemed to be struggling with something.

"No. It's fine, thank you" He smiles, glancing at you again.

"You're welcome. You know, I can come back later..." You suggest, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was clear for you that his mind was in something else.

You were already turning around to leave, when he calls you.

"(Name), wait, don't leave"

You stop and glance back at him.

"There was something you wanted to ask me?" You ask, turning to face him again.

"Yes. But first, I have something for you. It's over there" He points you to a white package over one of the couches on his office.   
He pretends he's still looking at the papers on his desk, but he glances at you, an amused smile on his lips,while you go see what he is talking about.

You frown, recognizing the wrapping.

"Is this...?" You glance quickly over the package and back at Sinbad.

"Open it"

"You take on the fabric that wraps it, and it is, as you expected, the dress.

"This is the dress you sent me"

"Yes, I know" He chuckles. "You said you couldn't accept it because of Princess Kougyoku, which it's fine, but she isn't here anymore. You can't say no again" His voice sounding indifferent, while he Keeps looking at the things over his desk.

You sigh, looking back at the dress. When you pull it up to take a better look at it, a small white and golden box falls to the floor.

"What's this?" You ask, kneeling to pick it up.

"You should open that one as well" His voice sounding amused.

You hesitate for a second before opening the box.

You recognized this as well. You run your fingers over it before picking it up and examine it.

It's a silver necklace with a round purple amethyst pendant. It's the same one you had seen at the market the previous afternoon. You love it, but It was too expensive. Pisti had made you try it on anyway, after noticing how much you seemed to like it. Probably because the color of the stone reminded you of a certain person. Your face gets tainted red at the thought of that.

"How did you? What's this?" You ask, your brows furrowed with doubt and surprise.

"It's for you. A little bird told me you like it" Sinbad smiles, and there's a teasing tone in his voice.

_So that's what he told her. No wonder she had made you look at everything and was so interested in what you like._

"You bought this for me? I can't accept it!" You grumble, shaking your head, your hair swaying softly.

"Of course you can. It's just a little thank you gift for agreeing to stay" Sinbad flashes a bright smile at you. Standing from his chair, for the first time since you were there, He walks over to you.

"Well, you haven't exactly made it easy to refuse staying..." You reply, gazing away, trying to hide the blush in your face. "But it can't. I know how much this cost" You say, taking the neckless form it's box.

"It wasn't that much. Besides, You know how happy that trader was when he sold it? He didn't look like a wealthy man. I can't take it back. You'll break his heart."

"That's blackmail" You brow furrow in frustration, looking at the necklace you are holding.

"Just accept it. You can wear it tonight" Sinbad sighs. His voice serious, but kind.

"What do you mean tonight?" You glare at him, your eyes meeting his.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Just you and me" Sinbad says in a gentle voice, taking one of your hands in his.

"Dinner? Tonight? You mean... Like a date?" Your eyes widen slightly.

"Yes. I think it's time we have one of those, don't you think?" He chuckles, amused by your confused expresion. "I know that tonight may sound hasty, but, I'll probably have to travel to Qishan tomorrow and I do not want to postpone it until I get back" He explains, waiting for your answer.

You think about it for a moment until an idea pops into your mind.

"Ok, I'll accept the present, and the dinner" You smirk, as a victory grin appears on Sinbad's lips.

"But, with one condition" You say, taking your hand from his and lifting your index finger.

"Which is?" His eyes widen slightly, but there was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Take me to Qishan with you" You demand.

"Take you to Qishan? Why? Why you want to go there?" He takes a step back, this time genuinely surprised.

"I've never left Kou, except to come here. I want to know other places" You explain, trying to read his expression.

"But it won't be safe. I'm actually going there because of a matter regarding the slave trade." He replies solemnly. His voice sounding very serious.

"You know I can take care of myself. I promise I won't bother you." You try to negotiate.

"And I promised Kou's princess that I would keep you safe. I'm sorry, you can't come" He shakes his head no.

"Ok. Forget about dinner, then. I'm sure some other girl can wear this dress, and tell the nice man who sold you this that I'm sorry" You say, trying to use the last card under your sleeve.

You put the neckless back in his box, leaving it next to the dress, over the couch, before walking to the door. You feel Sinbad's gaze on you, watching your movements.

"That's blackmail" He says, mocking your previous coment.

You do your best to supress a smile, and don't say anything.

"Qishan is not that pretty, you know? And you would be much comfortable here" You hear him speaking behind you, and you know you have win.

"Just let me go with you. You won't even know I'm there"

"Fine" Sinbad sighs. He doesn't want to admit it, but he likes the idea of having you there with him.

"But if things get complicated you do as I say, and stay at the Hotel we are staying, understood?" The High King orders, but sounds like he is talking to a little kid.

"Sure" You smile and nod confidently.

In a heartbeat, Sinbad closes the distance between the two of you. He intertwines his fingers through the back of your hair, slamming his lips onto yours. Throwing your arms around his neck, you feel how his hands wrap around your waist in an attempt to keep you closer.

A moment later, he pulls away, as you pant slightly.

"Meet me outside your room at eight" He smirks, walking back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if It's too short. It was supposed to include more but I decided to make it into two separate parts. I'll update soon. I hope Sinbad is not too OCC. As always...Thank you for reading!


	21. The Soulmates - The Dinner

At seven pm sharp, the three maids that had come to attend you in the morning were there once more. This time to help you get ready for your dinner, even when you haven't asked anyone to send them.

You sigh, looking at you all "dolled up" reflection in the mirror, realizing you should accept the fact that those women were going to keep coming to serve you, whether you like it or not.

"You look so pretty Miss! King Sinbad is going to be so pleased!" One of the younger maids says, also looking at your reflection in the big mirror. She had finally introduced herself as Mira.

"Yes! And you are so lucky! Dinner alone with the King! Oh how would I love that..." The other young maid, Anna, exclaims from behind you.

"Thank you..." You answer, as your cheeks turn a bit pick from embarrassment.

You look at yourself in the mirror. The long, (f/c), silk dress fits you perfectly, and the neckline is perfectly adorned with the purple amethyst necklace. Mina had arranged you hair in simple but beautiful braided hairstyle.

"Girls, please, leave your comments for another time" Marian, the older maid gives them a hard look in disapproval "Please excuse them my lady. They don't know their place" Her voice softens and she gives you a short bow.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. And thank you for helping me, really" You turn around, smiling warmly at the three of them.

"We are here to serve you" Marian says in a formal tone, but also smiles. "Now, I think it's almost time. We'll leave before King Sinbad arrives"

The three woman leave you alone, not before you can hear the whispers and giggles from the two younger ones. Marian only sighs in frustrations, as she closes your door.

Minutes later, you walk out of your room, to wait for Sinbad there. He arrives just as you are leaving the room. Obviously surprised to see him, you pause with your hand still in the door latch.

"Oh, hi! I was just coming outside to wait for you"

"Perfect timing, then" Sinbad smiles brightly "You look stunning" He says, scanning you from head to toe. "That dress looks perfect on you".

"T-thank you. You look good too" You stutter a bit, blushing under his intense gaze.

"Thank you." "Well, let's go then" Sinbad offers his arm to escort you.

"Where are we going? Out or...?" You ask, walking beside him, lightly hugging his arm.

"Actually, I thought we could eat here. I had a special place arranged for us" He smiles, and You see a flash of excitement in his eyes.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" You ask, glancing at him.

"You haven't changed your mind, huh?" the King smiles softly at you.

"Nope"

"Early in the morning. Around five" He sighs.

"Ok. I'll be ready then" You nod, smiling.

You are thinking about how tonight the weather is especially warm and beautiful in Sindria, while Sinbad guides you down some of the Place corridors to a part of it that you haven't been before.

After a few turns you arrive at a small beautiful patio, that appears to be hidden between tall pillars. There is a single table at the end of a short path, which is surrounded by a vast variety of beautiful, colorful plants. Hanging from the pillars, there are small lights, similar to fireflies, which mix with the beautiful starry sky and light illuminate the place. It's all so beautiful, exotic, and unique, that takes your breath away.

"You like it?" Sinbad asks, his voice sounding a bit teasing as he sees the excitement in your eyes.

"It's so beautiful" Your answer, releasing his arm and walking deeper into the place.

"Yes, it is" He murmurs, without taking his eyes off you.

The moment you reach the table a male servant approaches you.

"Would you like to take a seat, my lady?" He asks, respectfully. You let out a little yelp in surprise

"Oh, hello! Sorry, I haven't seen you there" You apologize, blushing in embarrassment.

He pulls one of chair for you, while Sinbad sits in front of you.

The moment both of you are on your sites, another servant comes and serves wine to both of you.

"Huh... Can I have some water instead?" You asks, moving uncomfortably in your seat.

"Sure. But you should try this wine. It's really good"

You doubt, looking at him and then back at the glass.

"Ok, but just one glass, " You say, sternly, more to yourself than to him.

"Sure" He chuckles, taking a sip of his wine.

Not even a couple of minutes pass when a different servant comes with a tray, leaving two plates full of some kind of bite sized snacks, made with fish, vegetables and other ingredients you can't identify. He really had all prepared, you think to yourself.

Sinbad looks amused by the way you watch their every move.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous" He smiles slightly, looking into your eyes.

"Yes, I was just thinking...I'm impressed. You had all this prepared" You blush, looking at your hands on your lap.

"I know how to treat a lady" He says with a big grin, making you blush even more.

"It appears so." You murmur "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Go ahead" He nods, leaning back in his chair, holding the glass of wine in one hand.

A sigh escaped your lips as you also lean back in your chair "Why aren't you married?" You ask, tilting your head.

Sinbad almost chokes with his wine, and starts coughing. One of the servants that now were standing a few feet away, rushes to his side, but he stops him, raising his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Forget I asked" You look away, regretting your question. It was none of your business really...

"No, no. It's ok..." Sinbad says, clearing his throat and leaning back again. "I have been asked the same thing before, and to be completely honest, I never have had the desire of being married to anyone"

You nod in understanding. "I see... Maybe you haven't met your soulmate yet" You laugh softly at your own words.

"Soulmate? What do you mean?" Sinbad's head tilts to the side in confusion.

"It's silly actually" You lightly shake your head, picking up your glass of wine and examine it "My mother used to say that my dad and she were soulmates. And she told me this history..." You look at him, not sure if he is interested in what you are saying.

He takes a sip of his drink and nods. "Go on" He asks.

"This story... Well, she said, that at the beginning, humans were like two persons living as one. In one body. But the gods of that time were threatened by these humans and they decided to split them in half. After that, humans here always incomplete and they would forever long for their other half; the other half of their soul. That's why, when the two finally find each other,they would feel complete, and would know no greater joy than being together again, finally finding their soulmate" You are still looking into your glass, smiling to yourself, at the memory of your mother telling you the story.

When you glance up, to face Sinbad, how has been listening to you in complete silence, he has a puzzled look on his face.

"It's an interesting story" He finally says, with a cocky grin. "But I don't believe in soulmates" Sinbad says nonchalantly.

Your heart breaks into a million little pieces at his words.

"Of course... Forgive me." You look away, blushing ashamed "it's just a stupid story"

Sinbad's eyes widened and his cocky attitude disappears when he sees the sadness and disappointment clinging on your features.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks out of concern.

"No. You didn't." you retorted, standing from your seat and bowing. You keep your eyes elsewhere, but you can feel his golden eyes on you. "Thanks for the dinner, the food was amazing. But I'm tired, and we leave early tomorrow... So I be going to bed now. Good night"

"(Name), stop. What did I do this time?, Don't go" He stands, trying to grab your arm from over the table, but misses.

You storm off, heading back to your room, trying to hold the tears in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... I don't know why, but I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope it's ok. Please let me know what you think and I have some action planned for future chapters.  
> On a side note, I started a short Hakuryuu x Reader story, so, if you like him, please give it a look and tell me what you think, I would mean a lot to me.  
> As usual, thank you for your support!!


	22. The Soulmates - The Journey

You are laying on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

Glancing to the side you spot your bag for the trip, already packed. Apparently one of the maids had made it for you, while you were out with Sindria's King.

Hours have past and you haven't managed to sleep after how your dinner with Sinbad had ended.

Why it was always like this?.

It seemed that every time things were going well with him, something had to happen that ruined everything.

Well, mostly HE ruined everything...

It was ironic how the same guy who could be so fun, sweet and romantic, would be at the same time the one who crushed your feelings, like someone stepping on a dry leaf.

And the worst part was, he seemed oblivious to it.

Even so, you had to admit it... This was mostly your fault.

He was probably a lost cause. You were the one who was still hoping for him to be different with you. But why would he? You were just another ordinary girl like so many he could have. The truth was that instead of going to Qishan you probably should get back to your life in Kou...

Trying to take your mind off this toughts, you sit up in bed, letting out a long sigh.

Maybe you are not ready to give up. Not just yet.

Since you can sleep, and It's almost time to get ready, you decide to take a bath. Before going into the bathroom you take a look at your reflection. All the crying from the previous night have taken a toll on your face. Your eyes are all red an puffy. Maybe some makeup can help.

The moment you are about to enter the bathroom someone knocks at your door. Marian walks in to help you get ready. She doesn't ask you about how your dinner went, for which you are thankful, but she has a strange look in her face the hold time. It's Like she is looking at you with pity in her eyes.

An hour later you are dressed and ready to go. Marian carries your bag and walks you to the entrance of the Palace, where Sinbad, Masrur and Ja'far are waiting for you.

The air tenses up the moment you stand in front of them.

"Good morning. Thank you for allowing me to join you" You try to smile, but the smile never reaches your lips. Instead you give them a short bow.

"Good morning, Miss (Name). It's always our pleasure to have you with us" Ja'far smiles and bows back to you, while Masrur gives you a short nod.

Sinbad on the other hands, seems to be doubting whether he should approach you or not.

"Good morning, (Name). Did you slept well?" He asks, walking closer to you.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." You reply bluntly, walking away from him before he can take a better look at your tired face.

You march away, heading to the carriage that is taking you, along with Sinbad and the two Generals, to the Harbor. Since Qishan is in the middle of the desert, the trip will be done first by boat and then again by carriage.

Masrur follows you, while Sinbad stays behind, with Ja'far.

"She's mad at me again..." He sighs, looking at you go.

"Yes, I know" Ja'far answers, giving his king a cold glare.

"What you mean you know? How?"

"People talk Sin. You had three servants last night at that dinner you arranged." He says, looking around. "Today when I woke up I went to the kitchen, and I overheard two maids talking. They were whispering something about how the king almost chokes to death when a girl asked him about marriage. And how that girl ran away, crying, after he made some insensitive comments" He growls, glaring at him again.

"What?? I didn't made any insensitive comments!" Sinbad huffs, defending himself.

"I know you Sin. So, I'm pretty sure you did. Just think about it" Ja'far shakes his head and follows you and Marur who are already waiting for them by the carriage.

......................................................................................................

Once you are all set in your ship's cabin, you decide to the a walk over the ship's deck. There, you lean over the edge of the massive wooden ship, looking at the horizon. The sun is just starting to rise, lighting the sky and sea.

"It's so pretty." You whisper to yourself, closing your eyes, as you feel the first warm rays of sunshine in your face.

"Sure it is"

You quickly turn around to see King Sinbad standing in front you. Before you can walk away, he leans over the edge, pressing his hands on either side of you, having you trapped between him and the edge of the ship.

"What are you doing!?" You yell at him.

"Don't go" He murmured, leaning even closer.

"What do you want?" You ask bluntly, looking away, trying to push back the blush that's staining your cheeks.

"I've been made aware of the fact that last night I may have said something that hurt your feeling. I want you to know that was never my intention"

He sounds so honest and even kingly, that you can't help but to stare at him.

"You know I like you." He sighs, taking a step back, so you are no longer press againt the edge. "Can we please go back to that short time when you liked me back?" He asked, flashing you one of his signature charming smiles, and you know he is back to his normal self.

You decide you aren't going to make it that easy for him. By now you know his charm always gets him what he wants.

"Whatever" You wave it off, heading back inside.

Sinbad eyes widen. That's not the kind of reaction he was expeting.

.......................................................................................................

The rest of the trip by the sea, you spend it alone, mostly roaming around the ship or in your room.

Sinbad spends most of the time meeting at close doors with his generals, probably discussing the issues that led him to make this trip. Considering that you practically forced him to take you with them, the least you can do is leave them alone.

After having dinner at you room, you finally go to bed.

.............................................................................

The day of your arrival at the harbor, you wake up early in the morning, and having everything already all set; this time to get off the ship and continue the trip by land. Luckily, this part of the trip will take you less than a day.  
The four of you travel on a very luxurious and spacious carriage.

Keeping with the same behavior that you had on the ship, you let the men alone, to continue planning and discussing their affairs, while you sit by yourself in a corner, reading a book you brought from Kou. You think Prince Kouen probably won't be happy if he finds out it's missing and that you are the one who took it.

Sinbad keeps gazing at you now and then, but says nothing.

Later, he, along with Jafar and Masrur, sit around a low table, which is on top of a big puffy carpet, surrounded by tones of pillows.

"(Name), came here, let's have something to eat... And drink!" Sinbad calls you cheerfully.

You glare at him from over your book, but you finally leave it to a side, standing up and walking to them.

Masrur and Jafar are sitting on one side of the table, so that leaves you to sit next to Sinbad, even if you didn't wanted to.

Even though You have already forgive him for the "Dinner incident", you aren't ready to be all kind and friendly with him again, not just yet al least.

Ja'far and makes some small talk with you, while Masrur eats in silence and Sinbad frowns irritated, taking sips of his wine. He can't help it but to notice how you just keep ignoring him.

Seeing Sinbad staring at you all the time, makes you feel anxious about the whole situation, and you end up drink more wine than you probably should.

After a couple of hours, Ja'far's is still sitting in front of you but has started to do some paperwork he brought along from Sindria. Masuru is laying on his back, over a bunch of pillows, probably asleep, and Sinbad is also laying over a many other pillows, next to you. He's still drinking wine, and is probably already drunk, telling some story nobody is listening to and avoiding helping Ja'far with his work.

While you, with a full stomach, in addition to the wine you drank, (although it wasn't even close to the amount Sinbad drank), are beginning to feel a bit dizzy and sleepy.

"Shhhh... You talk too much" You babble to Sinbad, with half-closed eyes.

He looks at you, taken aback for a moment.

Without looking at him, you rest your head over one of the many pillows next to you. Instantly falling asleep. The problem is, that your "pillow" turns out to be no other than Sinbad's chest.

Masrur opens his eyes just to smirk at the scene in front of his eyes.

The purple hair man looks at you with a mix of confusion and amusement, before looking at Ja'far with a big proud grin on his face.

Ja'far, being the only sober person there, shakes his head in disapproval.

"If you try something funny with her, I'll kill you" He growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I admit this one was particularly fun to write. I hope you like It.   
> As always thank you for reading, and for all your faves, and comments


	23. The Soulmates - Qishan

You awake to the sound of someone's voice close to you. Not sure about what the voice is saying, you open your eyes, and instinctively bring your hands to your head. It feels like your brain is trying to leave your skull. Your head pounds and hurts like crazy.

"For the love of... What happened?" You babble, blinking repeatedly.

Just then you see who's the owner of the voice that just woke you.

"Don't worry Miss... You just had a bit too much to drink." Ja'far is next to you, looking at you with kindness "I'm sure you will feel much better once you get more sleep. Unfortunately, we just arrived Qishan, and we need to leave the carriage"

Hearing some shuffled noise coming from near the carriage entrance, you gaze tough half-open eyes at Masrur how is already up and running. He's taking some things out of the carriage.

A well known womanizing king, on the other hand, is nowhere to be found. At least that's until you look down at yourself and notice a cascade of purple hairs running down half of your body.

You yelp, sitting up straight. Sinbad is sleeping next to you. Or more like passed out next to you. He's snoring lightly, his chest rising up and down.

"Why... Why this keeps happening!?" You ask more to yourself than to anyone, rubbing your temples, and momentarily forgetting about Ja'far, who is still kneeling next to you, awkwardly looking away.

"I'm sorry... I tried to avoid this uncomfortable moment... I was trying to wake him up first, but you woke up instead" The white haired advisor looks at Sinbad and back at you "But, to be honest, he didn't do anything. You hugged him and fell asleep. He passed out soon after. So don't worry, nothing happened" He explains calmly, but you can see his cheeks are a bit pink.

"Thank you Ja'far, and please, no Miss, or Lady, just call me (Name)" You give him a warm smile before thinking about your situation again " I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing" You apologize, covering your blushed face.

"Sure, just (Name) then." He nods "And please, don't worry about this. But we should wake him up" He says, glaring at Sinbad.

"Yes, right. Go ahead" You nod and stand up, leaving Ja'far to handle the sleeping King on his own.

...........................................................

You are about to step out of the carriage, when someone approaches you. Looking to the side you see Masrur, who is offering you one of his big hands to help you get out.

"Thank you Masrur." You smile, accepting his hand" Who come you look so...fresh. Didn't you have a lot to drink too? Fanalis really are like super-humans" You mutter with a bit of envy.

The Fanalis only chuckles at your remark.

You cover your face from the sunlight with your free hand, it seems like the sun raised moments ago.

A few minutes later Sinbad walks out of the carriage, followed by Ja'far. You have to admit he doesn't look like he feels as bad as you do. And he doesn't look bad either. Probably because he has way more experience drinking than you do.

"Good morning (Name)!" An amusement smile appears on his lips the moment he sees the sad state you are in "Oh! Aren't you a full ray of sunshine?" He teases with a big grin, gaining an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Ja'far.

"Ha ha, you're so funny" You grumble, quickly walking away from him, following Masrur who is heading for what looks like a Hotel. Ja'far soon catches up with him, leaving you and Sinbad behind. Sinbad jogs a little to reach you, placing a hand over your shoulder.

"Now, now, you don't need to get all cranky. Just tell me...How was your sleep?" He mocks, walking next to you.

"It was fine" You reply bluntly.

"Did you enjoy the company?" He keeps provoking you.

_Ok. That's enough._

The moment you reach a bunch of stairs that head to the Hotel entrance, you stop walking at turn to face him.

"The only reason I hugged you was because I was drunk and you were next to me! I could have done just the same to Masrur or Ja'far if they were there instead of you!"

Sinbad put his hand up and takes a step back.

"Ok, ok... I was just kidding" He looks a bit surprised by your reaction.

You glare at him before turning around to climb up the stairs.

"But you know that's not true" Sinbad whispers seductively in your ear.

He glances back at you, smirking as he passes by, going up the stairs.

You feel your blood boil, gritting your teeth while staring at his back, his long purple ponytail swinging as he walked away.

"Cocky moron" You mutter under your breath before following him inside.

...........................................................

Finally reaching the Hotel lobby, you take a look around. It's not as fancy as a Palace but it looks pretty nice. Walking closer to the reception you stand near Ja'far, trying to put some distances between you and Sinbad, how is clearly aware of it and chuckles at your childish attitude. You on the other hand, are too hungover to care.

"Sin, she needs to get some sleep and we need to get ready for that meeting" Ja'far tells Sinbad, the moment a receptionist hands him the room keys.

"Yes, that's right" Sinbad nods, looking at his advisor and then at you "(Name), I suggest you go to your room and get some rest. We will be here as well, but we have some matters to take care of" He explains, while Ja'far handles you one of the room keys.

"We all have consecutive rooms, so just knock if you need anything" Ja'far tells you.

"Ok. Sure. Thank you" You say to both of them, before turning on your heels to leave.

The moment you are about to walk away Sinbad grabs you by the sleeve.

"Please don't go anywhere alone. Stay in your room and I'll come get you once we are finished, understood?" It's sounds more like an order than a request.

You are surprised by the sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, ok" You say, pulling your wrist gently away.

Sinbad gaze softens and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"This place isn't safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He says in a sweet tone this time, smiling .

"Don't worry. Just do what you have to do. I'll be fine." You assure him, not being capable of resisting to smile back, with your cheek slightly pink.

_Damn... Now I want to hug him again._

He nods and you turn to follow a hotel employer who is going to show you to your room.

......................................................................................................

Waking up after a couple of hours of truly needed sleep, you feel much better, but your stomach grumbles. You haven't eaten anything and is probably noon by now.

_Would it be so bad if you go out to find something to eat?_

You remember Sinbad's words and the look on his face when he told you not to leave the Hotel. But, what's the worst that can happen? The sun is up, and it's not like you are going to go to far away.

Besides, the whole reason for you being here was to meet a new place!

After taking a quick bath, you get dressed and peek out into the hallway. Without thinking it twice, you go out into the hall and from there, towards the street. It was really hot out.

"Well, we are in the middle of the desert, of course it´s hot!" You say to yourself.

Walking a couple of blocks, the aroma of some delicious food reaches your nose and you can almost taste it.

You immediately assume that there must be a market nearby. Following a small crowd and the sound of cheerful voices, you wander the streets for a while, without noticing that you have already moved a few blocks away from the hotel.

Minutes later you realize that you probably took some wrong turn. The buildings seems to close in all around you and you find yourself, facing a dead end alley.

To make things worse, you can´t shake the feeling that someone has been following you.

_Why didn´t you listen to Sinbad?_

The moment you turn around to go back in your tracks your eyes widen. You are not alone anymore.

And then, all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have some action planned for next one! Let's see how that goes...   
> Thank you all for your comments and vote! See you soon!


	24. Bad Turn Of Events

Sinbad, Masrur and Ja'far left the hotel room where they had been meeting with some authorities from Quisha for the past hours.

"I'm going to go check on (Name) and see if she is awake by now" Sinbad explained to his two General, while the tree of them walk down the hall.

"Sure. She's probably going to be hungry too" Ja'far says to him.

All of the sudden Masrur stops walking, while the other two continue.

"She's not there"

"What you mean she's not there?" Ja'far turns around and stares at him. Sinbad does the same.

"She isn't at her room" The fanalis says, slightly shaking his head.

Ja'far and Sinbad look at each other. Their eyes widen once Marur words sunk in. By now they know pretty well they can't doubt his fanalis senses.

"She went out by herself?" Sinbad grumbles pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"We have to find her" Ja'far states and the three of them move in different directions.

Masrur goes to your room, even if he knows you aren't there, to check for any kind of note you could have left behind.

Ja'far goes to the Hotel reception, to ask if someone saw you leave, while Sinbad goes directly out of the Hotel, into the streets.

\------------------------------------------------------------

This is the second time in less than one day that your head is killing you. Only this time, It isn't due to your lack of alcohol resistance.

Your eyes snap open and you try to understand what just happened. The last thing you remember is something hitting your head, followed by a sharp pain.

You manage to sit, while hearing some unfamiliar voices next to you.

"You think we should sell her?" One voice asks.

"Sure, we can get lots of gold for a pretty thing like this" Other voice closer to you answeres.

Now you understand what happened. Some low life slaves traders had bound your wrists and ankles, and had put a gag in your mouth so you can't yell.

You had been thrown into the back of their cart, along with other people, most of them women and children, who are in similar conditions than you. The cart has some bars in the back, and your hands are bound there. You can only see two middle-age men, one of them looks a bit younger than the other.

"She will be a nice slave... Or better, a nice whore" Says the younger men, who is standing next to the cart's bars, close to you. He grins as he runs his fingers though a lock of your hair.

You quickly try to move your head away, as well as trying to hide the tears that are starting to run down your face.

You instantly remember your Household Vessel, but your hands are tied and you aren't sure if you are still wearing it. You can't even try to call it because you can't speak, either. Looking down to yourself, you notice they have taken away the neckless Sinbad gave you.

"Ohh... Don't cry... I'm sure you can make many so many men happy" The bandit next to you teases, this time running his finger along your neck down to your chest. You close your eyes tight, and move away as much as your bindings allow you to.

"Leave that for later. We have to get going" The older man grumbles. You thank the gods for his interruption, but, at the same time, you panic, as you realize your chances of freeing yourself are going to decrease the moment they start moving away. Who knows where are they taking you?

Starting to struggle with the ropes that tie you, your shake your whole body, and you also try to yell thought your gag.

"Wait, she is trying to say something" The young bandit, how seems to have taken a special liking in you, mocks, looking back at your shaking form.

"So? They all do the same. Just move" The older one rolls his eyes, irritated.

"But lets see what she wants to say, just for the fun of it" An evil smirk crosses his face as he looks at his partner and back to you.

"You are a sick bastard" The other man says, shaking his head with a big grin on his lips.

"Ok, pretty face, I'll take that away. If you yell, I knock you out again, understood?" He warns you somberly.

You nod, as calm as you can manage to be, while the tears keep running down your face.

"Please, I'm not a slave! I'm from the Kou Empire! I can get you the money you want, just let me go" You speak as quickly as you can, your voice trembling with fear.

"Kou Empire? So you a royalty?" His eyes widened slightly and he scratches his chin. "Hmm.. I don't care, and I don't believe you. But just In case, we won't sell you there, then"

Your eyes grow wide in fear after hearing his response, and the man starts moving his hand to reach for your gag again. You decide to make one last desperate attempt.

"Please! You have to believe me! What about Sindria's King? You know who he is? He can pay you. He can pay you for all of us. He is here, in Quisha" You yell this time, turning to look at the people joining you at the cart. Some of them look obviously surprised but nod in an attempt to help.

"Sindria's King?" The older one, who had been listening in silence, asks from behind his partner.

"She means the High King Sinbad?" The younger one asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow "Yeah... We know him. He's against slavery. Of course we are not dealing with him" He chuckles, as he reaches the gag hanging from your neck, to put it back on you.

..........................................................................

Sinbad was walking, or more like running through the streets, looking around everywhere for you. Masrur and Ja'fa were with him. By now, Ja'far had already found out, thanks to an employee of the hotel, that you had left the place more than two hours ago, alone.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought her with us in the first place!" Ja'far was yelling at Sinbad. "You know we like her. But this was too dangerous for her to come! You never listen!"

"I know ok? What do you want me to do now? I can't change it! Just help me find her! I'm sure she's fine" Sinbad says, glancing back at Ja'far, trying to sound more confident than he really is "Please, be fine..." He murmurs under his breath.

The advisor frowns and it's about to say something when they hear someone screaming. The sound is muffled and faint, but it's loud enough for Masrur to identify it.

The three of them stop abruptly, trying to hear more. Sinbad at Ja'far look at Masrur.

"That's her" The fanalis says sharply.

Masrur starts running towards where the sound just come from, and the other two follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating here! I was kind of blocked with this story and I thought you deserved some good chapter.... Drama is not my thing... So I hope this isn't too crappy. Thank you so much for your support and all your votes and comments!!


	25. Fallen King

You realize the slave trade is about to put the gag back in your mouth. This means, this is your last chance to do something, and you need to gather all the courage you may have. That's why, without a second thought, you bit his hand as hard as you can.

The man yells in pain, pulling his hand away, which is now starting to get cover with blood. You can taste his blood on your mouth.

"You piece of shit! She bit me!!" He yells full of anger, glaring at you.

"Where is my ring!?" You yell back, spitting the blood from your mouth.

"You mean this?" The older one asks you, holding your Household Vessel between two fingers.

"Give it back!"

"You want it? Ok!" The youngest man stops pressing his injured hand and moves back to the cart.

You start to shake, trying to move away, but it's all in vain. He cut the bounds that are tying you to the bars, but your hands remain tired. He opens the cart's door and before you can move away, he quickly grabs you by your hair. You scream twitching your body, trying to get free when he drags you, pulling you out of the cart and throwing you to the floor, like a sack of potatoes.

The moment you try to get on your feet, he punches you in the stomach, having the breath knocked out of you. You gasp for air, but your hold body hurts and your lungs don't seem to respond fast enough.

"What are you doing? We can't sell her if you kill her!!" The oldest man yells, still standing behind his partner.

"I'm not killing her, we are just having some fun" he says looking at you with a cocky grin "And the same will happen to any of you if you try to play brave, you hear me!?" He yells, looking at the people in the cart.

The slave trader soon turns his attention back to you. Using his foot, he kicks your head back to the ground. The pains leaves you dizzy and your ears ringing. Grabbing you by the hair again, he lifts your head enough for you to face him. He pulls the gag back in your mouth, while you growl, trying to get loose with the little remain strange you have, but it's not enough.

"Lets see how brave are you now" He hisses, and you squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for what is coming.

But nothing happens. You hear a strange sound, like something being dragged over the dirt, followed by someone growling.

Opening your eyes you see Ja'far, tangling your attacker with his rope darts, while the man scream and try to break free. Turning to look at the other man, you see him running away only to be caught in a second by Masrur.

You are watching the scene, still in shock, when someone kneels beside you.

"Are you ok?" Sinbad gently grabs your chin and lifts your face up, taking the gag of your mouth. You blink repeatedly, trying to remain conscious and focused.

"I'm..."

Something in him seems to change when he takes a better look at you. His golden eyes narrow in a cold, steely gaze, consume by some dark feeling that for a moment scares you more than the other man.

"Sin...?"

Your voice is just a whisper as you watch with widen eyes as he stand up and walk towards the man Jafar stoped. The other man is unconscious on the floor and Masrur approaches you to release your bonds.

"Thank you, Masrur" You babble, still looking at Sinbad.

"Did you do this to her?" He growls, looking down at the man.

The slave trader murmurs something that you can't quite understand, but seems to make Sinbad even angrier.

He grabs the kneeled man by the throat, choking him.

"Sin! Let go of him! You are going to kill him" Ja'far seems even more shocked than you.

Masrur has frees you without any effort, and helps you stand up. Moving with difficulty and swaying a little, you walk to Sinbad. You place your hand over his shoulder, and his eyes meet yours.

"Sin I'm fine. Please, let go of him"

He looks at you for a moment and with a sigh removes his hand from the man's neck, who coughs desperately and remains silent. Ja'far shakes his head, but looks relieved.

"You deal with this two and free those people" Sinbad says, looking at Masrur and Ja'far. Both of them nod in agreement.

"They took my mother's ring and the necklace" You look at the man that is unconscious thanks to the Fanalis.

"I'll get them" Ja'far nods in your direction and walks to the man.

"Come on, I'm taking you back"

Sinbad places one arm around your back and the other around the bend in your knees. He lifts you, and you let him carries you away, back to the Hotel.

You are expecting him to yell at you, or at least to say something, but after a few minutes of Sinbad walking in silence you can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry" You murmur, full of embarrassment.

"It's ok. We'll talk later" He press you tighter against him.

Burying your face in his chest you sob quietly trying to hold back the tears.

..................................................................................

Back at your room in the Hotel, Sinbad gently places you over the bed.

"I'm going to ask the people of the hotel to send you a doctor" He says, looking at your bruised body.

"I'm ok, there's no need for that" You mutter, not wanting to cause any more trouble than you already had.

"Someone needs to check on you. I'll be right back" He briefly looks into your eyes with a small smile on his lips.

Sinbad leaves the room and comes back with a doctor soon after. Being a king surly speed things up. The doctor starts dressing your wounds and the king excuses himself, leaving again.

"You'll be fine, Miss. Rest and take this for the pain" He doctor leaves some pills for you over the nightstand before leaving.

Once the doctor is gone, you get out of bed. After cleaning yourself and changing your dirty and tattered clothes for some clean ones, you leave the room, heading to a door next to yours.

.........................................................................

"(Name)? Are you ok? Come in" Ja'far opens the door and his eyebrows pinch together, surprised to see you there.

"Yes. The doctor just left, I'm fine. Thank you." You say quietly, still standing by the door "I don't want to bother you. I- I wanted to apologize. I was really stupid, and irresponsible and I caused you all this trouble" You shake your head, looking down.

"It's ok. I'm just glad we could find you before something worse happened" He walks into the room and comes back, holding something. "Here" He handles you your ring and necklace.

"Thank you" You glance down to the objects you are holding, each one special to you in a different way.

"Ja'far, I know I had asked a lot more than I should form you, but I would like to ask for your help in one more thing" You look up and Ja'far meets your gaze.

"Yes, of course. Tell me" He replies.

"I want to learn to defend myself. I don't know how to fight, and to be honest, back at Kou I never needed to. I know I could never be as good as either of you, but I don't want to be a victim ever again." You smile bitterly.

"Of course. When we return to Sindria, I'm sure we can find someone to train you, if that's what you want" He says kindly.

"Thank you" You bow with your head and turn to leave.

He's about to close the door when you stop and call him.

"Ja'far?" 

"Yes?" You hear him still by the door. You hesitate for a second, not sure of how to ask what's been in your mind since it happened.

"The way Sinbad reacted with that man... Was that... Usual?" You inquire, still giving you back at him. The king's advisor remains silent for a moment, pondering over your question.

"No"

"I thought so... Thanks. Good night" You sigh, walking away.

You hear Ja'far's door closes behind you while you put your jewelry back on.

Hesitating, you stand in front of your room door. Your heart pounds against your chest the moment you turn around, heading to another room.

"Can I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to be honest... this chapter was a lot of work for me, and, before you say anything, I know an angry Sinbad (because of a woman) sound OCC, but please, keep in mind this is a Soulmates AU, that's why I wanted to make his reaction not as expected, on purpose.  
> That been said, I hope you still enjoy this.  
> Thank you so much for all your views, comments and vote. I appreciate them all!


	26. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning: This chapter contains a soft lemon.***

"Yes. Sure. Come in" Sinbad moves from the door letting you go into his room.

"How are you feeling? You should be resting"

His hair looks a bit wet and he's not wearing any of his jewelry. It looks like he got out of the shower not long ago.

"I'm ok. The doctor gave me something for the pain" You stand near the closed door, not sure where to look.

"Listen, I... I want to apologize again. I acted beyond stupidity. I should've listened to you when you told me not to go out..." You look away, nervously tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Yes, you should. Why didn't you?" He looks at you intensely, tilting his head a bit.

"I don't know. I was hungry, and didn't want to stay locked in the room, and... I'm just always mad at you for some reason" You look away, avoiding his gaze.

"I noticed" He says in a tone that makes you doubt if he is being serious or not.

"Well, It's not as if you are so innocent, either" You look back at him, narrowing your eyes.

"Meaning?" He stares at you, furrowing his brows.

"Meaning that you insist on my staying, you buy me gifts, arrange that wonderful dinner... But at the same time you are well aware of the reputation you have. I've heard about that since before I met you. And I saw you with all that women and... You confuse me." You walk deeper into the room, standing near the bed.

"And...You almost kill that man today." Sighing, you turn to face him.

Eyes widening for a brief moment, Sinbad takes a few steps closer to you.

"He hurt you. I don't understand what you want from me. Why are you always acting like this?" He asks, studying you for several seconds.

"Like what?" You cross your arms over your chest.

"Every time I feel like we are getting closer you push me away"

"It's because I'm scared ok? I think I'm falling in love with you and that scares me." You yell loud enough to make him take a step back, his eyes widen. You suppress the urge to cover your mouth with both of your hands.

_I can't believe I said it._

"What did you just say?" Sinbad frowns, looking at you with curious eyes and slowing walking to you.

"I-I...Nothing... Forget it" You stammer nervously, pretty sure that your face looks like a tomato right now.

"You are in love with me?" A crooked smile lifts the corner of his mouth while his tone is deliberately teasingly.

"No. I said I may be falling in love with you. It's not the same... And you can take that shit eating grin off your face!" You make your best effort to sound angry, even when you're just trying to hide how terrified you are because of your unintentional confession.

"Fine, fine. Sorry" Sinbad raises his hands, apologetically, but the grin is still on his lips.

You glare at him while he sits on the bed next to you.

"I'm leaving" You huff, trying to sound resolute, but before you can walk away, he grabs your hands and pulls you back to him, making you stand between his legs.

"Don't go" He wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Your body stiffens and your heart beats faster than ever.

"Look, (Name) I think I'm..." Sinbad murmurs, his breath warm against your neck.

"Don't" You interrupt him, slightly shaking your head.

"What?" Confused, he lifts his head and his golden eyes look deeply into yours. You feel yourself getting lost in them.

"Just don't. I don't want you to feel like you have to say anything just because of what I said." Avoiding looking into his eyes any longer, you run your fingers in the long, purple strands of his hair, almost leaving his ponytail undone.

Sinbad smiles and lets out a sigh.

"You are a complicated lady, aren't you?"

"Maybe" You smile, glancing back at him.

He smirks, leaning closer and brushing his lips onto yours. You pull away, just inches from his, only for him to crush his lips on yours again, this time in a more passionate and hungry way, leaving you breathless and hungry for more. The same things repeat a few times until you let yourself go. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kiss him back with the same desire.

His kisses grow even more intense, making you moan against his mouth. Sinbad's lips moves from your lips to your neck and collarbone, while unbuttoning you dress. You nervously pull away his robes. It doesn't take long for both of you to finish peeling the clothing off his each other, finally tossing everything to a side.

Sinbad pulls you closer, lifting you for a second just to lay you over the bed.

He never stops kissing you, stroking your cheek with one hand, while pinning you to the bed with his body.

"You're so beautiful"

He goes back to kissing your neck, and down to your chest, touching and kissing your breasts, while he runs his hand down to your stomach, making you feel your skin burning under his touch.

"Maybe we should stop. I don't want to hurt you" His voice a husky whisper, pulling away, holding the weight of his body on one arm.

Looking at him confused, you follow his gaze to realize what he means. Your body is cover in scratches and bruises.

Sinbad runs his fingertips over a large bruise that covers one side of your stomach. Probably caused by the kick you received. His touch is so soft you can barely feel it.

"I'm fine. You won't hurt me" A wave of insecurity covers you, making you wonder if that really true. He won't hurt you physically, but your feelings... That's another matter.

Pushing those feelings away, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you again.

He sighed deeply, with a mixture of delight and despair, as he positions his body between your legs, nuzzling his face against your neck and hair.

Eyes close, parted lips and cheeks pink, you let out a few moans when he slides into you. Sinbad lays his forehead against yours, gasping through slightly parted lips. You kept on moving your hips, feeling him.

The pleasure is overwhelming and you can't focus on anything but him.

"I think I'm falling for you too" He whispers quietly in your ear. His voice low and sweet.

Your eyes flutter open, gazing into his golden ones. He looks back at you with a tender smile on his lips.

Biting your lower lips, you take your hand to the back of his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him into a kiss full of emotions.

At least in this moment, he is yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to be honest, I've only written one or two lemons in all my life, I'm not good at writing them, so I'm sorry if this isn't good enough. But I felt like this story needed something like this.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and all your votes/comments are welcome!


	27. IMPORTANT: Author's note

As you can see this isn´t a chapter. I´ve decided I´ll stop posting my work here, in AO3. The reason is, I´m currently posting my stories on various sites, and this not only takes plenty of my time, it also drives me to leave several mistakes in my work. Many times, when I post a chapter which I think is correct, I find myself rereading it, when I have more time, and of course I find many mistakes. I usually correct them, but, many times I forget to correct them here. That´s why I won´t be posting here anymore. I radar post in only one place, but be more careful with what I´m posting. (Although I´m sure I´ll keep making mistakes, English is not my first language after all) If you still want to read my fics, you can find me in WATTPAD: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mariposavik  
Thank you so much to all of you who have been following my work and leaving all your support. I hope we can keep in touch.


End file.
